Paradoxe
by Hoaps
Summary: Neptune vient de fêter ses dix-sept ans. A cette occasion, elle se voit fiancée à Damasus, qu'elle déteste. Cherchant à éviter l'inévitable, les deux ados vont passer une dernière année à Poudlard mouvementée. Surtout quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent...
1. Dix sept ans

Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'une de mes fics, que je me fais une joie de poster.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Dix-sept ans (et toutes mes dents !)**

Damned. Quelle malédiction. Le regard de Damasus Valantyn, posé sur moi, me hérissait les poils les uns après les autres. Certes, ses yeux bruns étaient plutôt beaux. En fait, il était même plutôt séduisant, avec ces origines plutôt latines. Mais c'était _Damasus Valantyn_.

Ce couillon souriait, avec cette ironie habituelle dans les yeux.

–Je crois que tu connais déjà ce jeune homme, Neptune, fit Père.

–Oui, grimaçais–je.

Un peu, que je le connaissais. Il était l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Oh, et un des élèves de Poudlard que je supportais le moins.

–Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, dit Valantyn en souriant encore plus.

–Très bien. C'est une bonne chose, je suppose, fit Mère qui semblait quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on présentait à sa fille le fiancé qu'_on_ lui avait choisit.

Enfin, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire, pour Phèdre, ma grande sœur.

Athéna, ma petite sœur, rigolait en douce à côté de moi. Elle, elle n'avait encore que quinze ans. Soit deux longues années devant elle avant d'avoir à supporter son promis.

Je détestais les mariages arrangés. Je détestais mon père, et je détestais ce satané Damasus Valantyn pour sa façon de supporter la situation – comme si de _rien n'était_.

Le suicide me paraissait soudain tellement plus tentant que de devoir me taper ce foutu gosse de riche tout au long de ma vie…

–Je vous en prie, jeunes gens, ouvrez le bal, fit Père avec un petit sourire.

J'eus à peine le temps d'écraser le pied d'Athéna pour qu'elle n'éclate pas de rire. Valantyn me tendit une main, m'invitant de son regard encore légèrement sarcastique. Il fallut que je me donne toute une série de baffes intérieures avant de réussir à attraper sa main. Et voilà, c'est parti, Joyeux Anniversaire moi–même !

–Si tu pouvais juste te décoincer deux secondes, me souffla t'il aussitôt à l'oreille.

Je grinçais un peu.

–Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?, murmurais–je.

–Je n'ai pas choisi.

Autour de nous, les invités et nos familles respectives poussaient des exclamations ravies.

–Quel adorable couple !, lança une vois que je reconnue comme étant celle de ma tante.

Evidemment. Dans les familles de Sangs Purs, les mariages arrangés étaient des choses bien plus que courantes. Tout le monde y passait. Les familles s'alliaient entres elles et s'assuraient ainsi des contacts précieux. Notre famille, les McNaherty, était particulièrement appréciée, car mon père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie et que ma mère était une femme très belle, très élégante et très serviable. Elle venait d'organiser une réception magnifique pour mon anniversaire.

Je venais d'atteindre les dix–sept ans et donc la majorité, ce qui équivalait à mes fiançailles.

–Promet moi, McNaherty, que tu ne parleras à personne de cette danse, une fois revenus au collège, fit Valantyn, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

–Pour qui tu me prends ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais son regard parlait pour lui.

–Je n'en parlerais même pas à mes amis, grognais–je. J'en ai bien trop honte, tu vois ?

Il rit doucement.

Quelques couples vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste improvisée au milieu du salon. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour que nous puissions filer en douce.

–Ta sœur est morte de rire.

–Tu as de la chance d'être fils unique.

–Mmh, répondit il avec une moue sceptique.

–Je t'assure.

Il me fit un sourire amusé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde nous avait oubliés, et je pouvais enfin me retirer du salon pour partir m'installer dans le jardin. Aussitôt assise, je retirais ces foutues chaussures à talon.

–Il est mignon, fit une voix à côté de moi.

Oh. Phèdre.

Je lui souris doucement et elle m'attrapa un pied pour le masser.

–Il est très mignon, acquiesçais–je.

–Mais j'ai cru avoir remarqué que tu ne l'aimais pas tellement.

Je secouais doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

–Tu sais, Neptune, tu ne seras jamais obligée de faire ce que te dicte Père.

Elle attrapa mon autre pied et me jeta un regard en coin. Dingue ce qu'on se ressemblait, toute les deux. Toute les trois, avec Athéna. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux verts, le même nez retroussé… la même hantise des chaussures à talons aiguilles…

–Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse, dis–je simplement.

–Il ne te haïra pas, et tu le sais très bien.

Je hochais la tête, pas totalement convaincue.

–Ecoute, Neptune. Ce… Valantyn n'est certainement pas fait pour toi. Réfléchis–y. Pour une fois, n'imite pas ta grande sœur, ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil. Je ne veux pas te voir faire la même erreur que moi.

Phèdre n'avait que dix–neuf ans. Mais je la trouvais vraiment très mûre, très sage. Elle avait épousé un certain Maximilien Law, que je n'avais vu que le jour de ses fiançailles, et ce soir, en début de soirée.

Du mouvement derrière nous nous fit sursauter.

–Bon, Nep', je pense qu'il est plus que temps de retrouver nos invités.

Elle m'aida à remettre mes chaussures, puis se leva et me tendit une main.

Nous entrâmes ensembles à l'intérieur du salon. De nouveaux invités semblaient être arrivés. En effet, au milieu de la pièce, Orion Black et sa femme Walburga s'excusaient de leur retard, entourés de leurs deux fils.

Super. La totale. Vraiment génial.

Ai–je déjà dis à quel point je haïssais ma vie ?

Pendant que je pestais silencieusement, tout le monde était venu les saluer. Il fallut que Phèdre me pousse gentiment pour que je m'avance à mon tour. Au moins, Valantyn semblait être aussi ravi que moi de voir arriver Sirius Black.

Un Serpentard, un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle se haïssant tout trois cordialement dans une même pièce, qu'est–ce que ça donnait ?

Je me forçais néanmoins à me montrer la plus polie qui soit, sous le regard exigeant de mon père. Sirius Black joua le jeu et tout se passa plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'il grimaça légèrement quand Valantyn lui serra la main.

Une fois les salutations terminées, tout le monde vaqua de nouveaux à ces occupations. Je me retrouvais donc face aux deux garçons. En tant qu'hôtesse, je me devais de leur servir à boire, ce qui m'horripilait particulièrement.

–Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?, fis–je malgré tout.

Black hocha la tête et je partis pour la cuisine.

A peine entrée, je tombais en plein sur Père et Orion Black en pleine conversation.

–Oh, je suis désolée, lançais–je aussitôt en m'inclinant légèrement. Je venais prendre un verre pour votre fils, expliquais–je ensuite à l'intention de notre invité.

Mr Black hocha simplement la tête et Père entreprit de me rassurer :

–Ne t'en fais pas, Neptune. Cette conversation n'a rien de vraiment privée. Nous discutions au sujet des fiançailles de Régulus et d'Athéna.

Le verre que je venais d'attraper m'échappa des mains. QUOI ? Le bruit du verre qui explose sur le carrelage résonna entre mes oreilles.

–Oops, murmurais–je en me penchant pour récupérer les débris de verre.

–Et bien ?, s'étonna Père en se penchant pour laver le sol d'un mouvement de baguette.

–Pardon. C'est… le choc… je suis un peu retournée… les fiançailles, mon anniversaire, les invités… Je suis désolée.

–Je comprends.

Mon père m'aida à me relever et épousseta gentiment ma robe, après un regard amusé adressé à Mr Black.

–Elle est charmante, non ?

–Certes.

Je levais un regard timide vers Orion Black. C'était un très bel homme, comme ses deux fils, mais il m'avait toujours parut si froid que je n'avais encore jamais osé vraiment le regarder. Il était imposant. Et pour tout ce que je savais de lui, c'était un homme très occupé.

–Je suis ravie de savoir que votre fils et ma sœur vivront un jour la même joie que je vis aujourd'hui.

Formidable. Non, vraiment. J'aurais mieux fais de fermer ma grande gueule, tiens. Le sourire ironique qu'esquissa Mr Black m'assura que je n'avais pas franchement l'air _ravie_ et qu'il ne m'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas crue.

Mais quelle quiche…

–Vraiment charmante, s'amusa t'il.

C'est ça, paie toi ma tête.

Mon père semblait néanmoins très fier de moi. Il me posa un nouveau verre dans les mains et me poussa dans le salon.

–Allez, les invités n'attendent pas, chérie. Et cours annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ta sœur.

Oh merde…

Athéna, assise dans un coin, discutait avec Phèdre. Phèdre ! Phèdre, Phèdre, Phèdre, ce devait être elle qui lui annoncerait. Il le fallait. A tout prix.

Je me dirigeais donc à pas rapide vers le bar, remplit le verre de Sirius Black de la première chose qui me tomba sous la main – qu'est–ce que j'en avais à foutre, de toute façon, hein ? –, revint vers lui pour lui coller le verre dans les mains avant de foncer sur mes sœurs.

–Mais ?! MCNAHERTY !, fit la voix de Black derrière moi.

Je n'y fis pas attention et continuait ma route.

Arrivée à leur côté, je chopais Phèdre par le bras et l'éloignait d'Athéna, qui me lança un regard perplexe.

–Phèdre, soufflais–je aussitôt. J'ai un truc à te dire.

Je devais avoir l'air particulièrement paniquée car elle consentit à m'écouter sans poser de question.

–Athéna.

–Oui, et bah ?

–Ils lui ont trouvé son futur mari.

Il y eut un silence. Phèdre leva la tête vers Athéna pour s'assurer qu'elle n'espionnait pas, puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

–Qui ?

–Je te le donne en mille : Régulus Black.

Elle eut soudain un air horrifié.

–Ce sale type ? Celui de Serpentard ? Celui qui, à quinze ans, a déjà un goût plus que prononcé en matière de magie noire ?

Je hochais la tête.

–Oh non…

–Je voulais que tu lui annonces.

–QUOI ?

Son cri fit se retourner une dizaine de personnes présentes dans les alentours. Phèdre leur fit un gentil sourire et ils reprirent leurs conversations.

–S'il te plaît… Père pense que je suis allée lui dire, tout guillerette. Je peux pas, moi…

–Mais moi non plus !

–Qu'est–ce que vous trafiquez, toutes les deux ?, lança la voix de Mère, nous interrompant.

–Rien !

–Oh, non, rien, voyons, Mère.

Athéna, intriguée, se leva pour nous rejoindre.

Mère haussa un sourcil.

–Evidemment… Neptune, ma chérie, il semblerait que tu aies servis à ce charmant jeune homme – elle désigna Sirius Black – un verre entier d'huile d'olive… Je suppose que c'était involontaire, bien sur, mais je me pose quand même la question…

Athéna gloussa stupidement à côté de nous, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'horreur qui la menaçait – je sais, j'exagère à peine.

–Oh. Oui. Bien sur.

Quel est l'abruti qui a mit l'huile d'olive au milieu des alcools et jus de fruits ?

–Alors ?

–C'était involontaire, évidemment, je vais aller lui faire mes excuses et lui servir autre chose.

–Bien.

Je profitais donc de l'occasion pour filer vers Sirius Black, jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Phèdre qui soupira profondément. Ma mission ? Réussite !

Bon, Sirius Black et son verre d'huile d'olive, maintenant.

xXxXx

Je dus supporter pendant encore deux heures les moqueries de Valantyn « C'est une boisson habituelle, pour toi, l'huile d'olive ? Content de savoir ça avant de t'avoir épousée, tiens » et les regards en coin de Black qui semblait se poser beaucoup de questions quant à ma santé mentale.

Etonnamment, je remarquais bien vite que les deux fils Black se détestaient. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se rembarrer mutuellement, échangeant des regards haineux et méprisants. Au collège, je ne les avais jamais vus se parler entre eux, et j'avais mis ça sur le compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Mais il semblerait que cela soit un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça.

Aaah, l'amour fraternel.

De temps, je me sentais quand même rudement chanceuse de m'entendre si bien avec mes sœurs…

D'ailleurs, celles–ci semblaient revenir d'une intense conversation lorsque je les croisais, devant la cuisine, après être allée chercher à boire pour Valantyn « Et pas de l'huile d'olive, hein ! » – mais putain, cette histoire d'huile d'olive allait elle me suivre toute ma vie ?!.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me fit remarquer que puisque j'allais bientôt être attachée à Valantyn jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, cette histoire d'huile d'olive allait sans doute l'être aussi.

Grah. L'image mentale d'un couple de petit vieux décrépis se disputant à cause d'une histoire aussi stupide me bloqua sur place. Je REFUSAIS d'être cette vieille décrépie. Moi, je voulais vieillir avec un homme que j'aimais, avec qui je me baladerais encore main dans la main à mes quatre–vingt dix ans.

Je ne voulais pas me marier avec Valantyn. Il en était même strictement hors de question. Il fallait que j'en parle à…

–Oh Père !, m'exclamais–je, surprise.

Dans ma précipitation de le retrouver, je m'étais tournée brutalement, alors qu'il était derrière moi.

–Ah, ma chérie, fit il, tu tombes bien. Ce gentil Damasus, cet adorable jeune homme, m'a fait remarquer que nous avions vidées toutes les bouteilles d'eau. Et il ne boit que de l'eau. Que dis tu d'aller chercher des bouteilles à la cave ?

Il avait en effet trois bouteilles vides à la main et partait, de toute évidence, à la cuisine pour les jeter.

Je poussais un profond soupir avant de tenter de me lancer :

–Ecoutez, Père, je…

–Allons, tu ne veux quand même pas faire attendre ton futur mari ?

Oh, merde…

Père me regardait d'un air sévère. Ok, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de le contrarier. A vrai dire, ce n'était _jamais_ une bonne idée de le contrarier.

Je lui enverrais une lettre de Poudlard pour lui dire que je refusais d'épouser Valantyn. C'était plus sûr.

Je partis donc chercher cette foutue bouteille d'eau – genre il buvait que de l'eau, mais bien sur, qui pensait il convaincre ?

Lorsque je revins, Athéna avait l'air d'aller bien. Pour ainsi dire, elle semblait même aller _très bien_. Phèdre ne lui avait pas dit ?

J'ouvris la bouteille et commençait à verser l'eau, suivant des yeux ma jeune sœur qui discutait gentiment avec un cousin éloigné.

–McNaherty ?, fit la voix de Valantyn à côté.

Je l'ignorais. Comment arrivait elle à rire ? Comment…

–MCNAHERTY !

–QUOI ?!, lançais–je froidement en me tournant vers le Serpentard.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

–Je voulais juste te dire, fit il en m'attrapant le poignet et en redressant la bouteille que je tenais, que je n'ai besoin que d'un verre d'eau. Pas d'une nappe entière.

Je baissais les yeux brutalement. Et meeerdeuuuh… Il y avait de l'eau partout… Mais je suis maudite, c'est pas possible…

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur.

–Mais, Neptune ?, dit ma mère en arrivant sur moi. Qu'est–ce que tu as, ce soir ? L'incident du verre brisé, puis Sirius, et maintenant ça…

–Voyons, Héra, lança mon père en avançant vers Mère. Comprends la. C'est stressant de devenir majeure, de rencontrer l'homme que l'on va épouser et de tenter de gérer au mieux tous ces invités…

Il m'encercla les épaules de ses bras tandis que, rougissante, je baissais la tête.

Comment en vouloir à un père qui arrive toujours à vous excuser ?

Damasus Valantyn se chargea de nettoyer avec un bon sort la nappe pleine d'eau, malgré les protestations de Mère « Allons, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça ! » et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer à l'écart. Il y eut quelques rires parmi les invités et Père lança : « Quoi de plus troublant que l'amour, n'est–ce pas ? Notre fille est si émotive… »

Mon Dieu. Je veux partir d'ici. Le plus loin possible. Comment Père pouvait il parler d'amour alors que ça ne faisait qu'à peine trois heures qu'il m'avait présenté officiellement Valantyn ?

–Ecoute, McNaherty, fit Valantyn, me tirant de mes pensées. Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus cette histoire de mariage forcé. Mais j'essaie de jouer le jeu, le temps de trouver un début de solution. Alors fais comme moi, ok ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets, sur la tête de mon hibou, qu'on ne se mariera jamais. Entendu ?

Il me tendit une main, plongeant son regard droit dans le mien. Je n'allais pas hésiter une seule seconde.

–Entendu, dis–je en lui serrant la main.

xXxXx

Cette promesse, malgré le peu de confiance que j'accordais à Valantyn, m'avait étonnamment rassurée. Nous étions deux à vouloir empêcher ce mariage.

Je fis tout de même bonne figure toute la soirée, allant jusqu'à le laisser m'embrasser gentiment sur le front devant toute une foule d'invités. Mon père était ravi, ma mère attendrie, Phèdre exaspérée et Athéna morte de rire.

J'attendais de nouveau le bon moment pour aller discuter avec ma sœur, tout en l'observant de loin, quand Valantyn me fit remarquer un détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention.

–McNaherty, il va falloir trouver un moyen de faire taire Black.

–Hein ?

–Black. Ici. Nos fiançailles. Toi, moi. Poudlard. Tu saisis ?

–Eh meeeerdeuh…

Il me tira vers Sirius Black et l'attrapa lui aussi pour l'emmener un peu à part.

–Black. Il faut qu'on parle.

–Ah ? Et de quoi ?

–De ton silence. Et de celui de ton frère.

Black haussa un sourcil amusé.

–Pour mon frère, je ne peux pas dire, mais moi, il est évident que je ne me tairais pas.

« Mauvaise réponse », semblaient dire les yeux de Valantyn.

–Black, fit il d'une voix sourde. Pas que je n'apprécie pas ton humour. Mais je te jure que si tu parles ne serait–ce qu'à tes trois foutus potes de ce que tu as vu ce soir, je te pourrirais la vie jusqu'à la fin de tes études. Tu saisis ? Et sache que le petit maléfice d'épilation de l'an dernier n'est rien à côté de ce que je vous ferais subir.

Black haussa les sourcils, amusé, alors que je me demandais de quoi il parlait. Un maléfice d'épilation ? Mais d'épilation de où ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête me pria de ne surtout pas poser la question – « Neptune, tu ne veux pas savoir. Je te jure que tu ne veux pas savoir » – aussi gardais–je le silence, admirant la prestance de Valantyn.

–Très bien, répondit simplement Black au bout de quelques secondes. Je peux me taire, je peux convaincre mon frère de se taire. Mais, tout se paie, Valantyn.

Héhé. Ca aurait été trop simple.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Valantyn semblait considérer plusieurs options quant à la torture que méritait Black, tandis que ce crétin de Gryffondor ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer le sourire moqueur qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres.

–Je m'y attendais, grommela finalement Valantyn. Que veux–tu ?

Le regard de Black se fit soudain plus sérieux.

–Je veux, Valantyn, que vous réussissiez à convaincre Snape de foutre la paix à Remus.

Les sourcils de Valantyn se froncèrent un peu plus. Il sembla sur le point de demander quelque chose, mais s'abstint, et réfléchit quelques secondes.

–Severus ne m'écoute pas toujours, dit il enfin. En fait, il ne m'écoute jamais. Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes.

–Alors je ne devrais pas pouvoir garder le silence non plus, s'amusa Black, dont le sourire moqueur était revenu.

Valantyn tourna la tête vers moi et nous échangeâmes un court regard.

–Tu es amie avec Snape, toi, non ? Peut être que toi il t'écouterait…

–Très bien. Je peux essayer, je suppose, fis–je.

–Super, fit Damasus avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Mais rappelle toi que si tu parles, je…

–Tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Je sais. J'en prends bonne note.

Valantyn hocha la tête.

Sujet clos. Mais son issue n'était pas satisfaisante, à mes yeux. Et, bien que ne faisant pas partie de la guerre des Titans à laquelle se livraient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, je remarquais qu'il y avait comme une espèce d'entente, un accord tacite entre eux. Quelque chose sur lequel ils n'avaient pas besoin de revenir, qui était très clair entre eux.

Et sur le coup, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me concentrer de nouveau sur leur conversation, et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise que de constater qu'elle était passée tout naturellement au Quidditch.

–James sera capitaine, cette année, expliquait Black à un Valantyn aux yeux plissés.

–Vraiment ? Il a changé ses poursuiveurs, alors ? J'espère pour lui.

–Oh, Garry s'en sortait pas si mal, intervins–je. Et il a de bons batteurs, quand même.

Black me fit un regard appréciateur. Ben quoi ? Il aurait du s'en douter un minimum, que je savais de quoi je parlais ! Ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie de l'équipe la plus nulle de Poudlard que j'y connais rien, non plus !

Black était d'ailleurs le seul de nous trois à ne pas pratiquer le Quidditch. Mais avec le « Fantastique » James Potter j'ai–la–grosse–tête–et–j'en–suis–fier comme meilleur ami, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'y connaisse.

–Et vous, Serdaigle, fit Valantyn en se tournant vers moi, vous allez changer vos joueurs ?

–C'est Roahl Gray notre capitaine, cette année, donc sûrement. Il rêve de faire décoller notre équipe. Et puis, notre attrapeur, notre gardien et deux de nos poursuiveurs ont fini leurs études, alors…

–Owen Rush continue ?

–Bien sur !, m'exclamais–je.

Owen était batteur avec moi. Il avait quinze ans et c'était vraiment un très bon batteur. Lui et moi formions une bonne équipe.

Ce fut, à ma grande surprise, une conversation très agréable et surtout très drôle. Nous ne cessâmes de nous lancer piques sur piques, riant plus ou moins ensembles, oubliant pendant quelques temps qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard ce serait de nouveau la guerre.

Mais il fallut néanmoins qu'un blanc s'installe et que Black en profite pour remettre _le_ sujet sur le tapis.

–Alors comme ça, vous allez vous marier ?, fit il en jetant un coup d'œil neutre à ses ongles.

Je ne répondis pas, occupée à le fusiller du regard. A côté, Valantyn semblait un peu nostalgique, et, souriant, il répliqua :

–Aussi belle et intelligente que soit la marchandise, non, je ne l'épouserais pas.

–MARCHANDI–…, commençais–je à m'écrier, avant que les deux compliments me parviennent –enfin– au cerveau.

Je me tus aussitôt, sans doute horriblement rouge de gêne, et plongeais mon regard dans mon verre tandis que les deux garçons riaient.

–Au fait, Black, fit Valantyn en changeant subitement de sujet, j'avais entendu dire que tu ne vivais plus chez tes parents.

Black cessa de rire aussitôt, et son air se fit plus sérieux.

–C'est exact. Ca ne te regarde pas, mais c'est exact.

–Mmmh, murmura Valantyn en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

Je l'imitais. Les parents de Black étaient tout deux en train de discuter avec les miens et ceux de Valantyn. Orion Black semblait se foutre royalement de se que disait les autres et Walburga Black lançait des regards assez froid à ma mère et celle de Valantyn.

Je jetais un regard à Sirius Black pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait suivi nos regards et avait à présent la mâchoire crispée.

–Je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas non plus, intervins–je, mais pourquoi es–tu là si tu ne vis plus avec eux ?

Black eut un sourire désabusé puis tourna la tête vers moi.

–Ils ont eu du mal, mais ils ont réussis à m'amener. D'où notre retard. Vois–tu, mes parents sont des gens qui savent se montrer _très_ convaincants. Et là, ils avaient besoin de faire bonne figure. Et pour cela, il leurs fallait une famille unie, joyeuse, aimante, où tout le monde s'entend bien et se fait des papouilles.

–Oh. Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, marmonnais–je.

–Ca en a l'air ?, répondit il en souriant.

–Tu sais pourquoi ils voulaient faire bonne impression spécialement ce soir ?, demanda Valantyn.

–Non. Pas la moindre idée. Ils ne veulent rien me dire.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ca avait peut être un rapport avec les fiançailles d'Athéna ?

Mais Black semblait ne pas vouloir continuer sur ce sujet et avait attrapé un verre de soda.

–Dis, Black, tu savais que ton frère allait épouser ma petite sœur ?, demandais–je alors.

Oh, merde, grimaçais–je en me rendant compte que la surprise l'avait fait cracher la gorgée de boisson qu'il avait commencée à avaler. J'aurais peut être du lui en parler plus subtilement.

Le regard de Valantyn semblait dire « Ah ben bravo, quelle délicatesse ! ».

–Non ? Sérieux ?, s'exclama Black, horrifié.

Je hochais la tête.

–Mais… mais enfin euh… Ta sœur ? Elle est au courant ?

Il jeta un regard un peu paniqué à Regulus qui discutait avec un oncle – où un cousin, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

–Mon autre sœur lui en a parlé. Enfin je crois, grommelais–je en constatant que Athéna riaient aux éclats – cette fois–ci avec Maximilien Law, l'époux de Phèdre.

Valantyn aussi sembla surpris de voir Athéna de si joyeuse humeur.

–Si tu veux mon humble avis, McNaherty, dit il, et je suis sur que tu le veux, ta sœur n'est pas au courant.

Black, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sens de l'humour, nous lança :

–Vous sous–entendez qu'on ne peut pas être ravi d'épouser mon frère ?

Valantyn et moi échangeâmes un regard un peu surpris, hésitant à dire franchement à Sirius ce qu'on pensait de Regulus. Mais il éclata de rire.

–Ne faites pas cette tête. Je le déteste aussi. Il fait partie des raisons qui m'ont poussés à me casser de chez moi.

J'eus un élan d'admiration pour lui à ce moment. Moi aussi, je rêvais de tenir tête une bonne fois pour toutes à mes parents…

xXxXx

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent, ma foi, bien vite et les invités commencèrent à partir, les uns après les autres.

Valantyn me fit un sourire rassurant, ajoutant un discret « Je tiendrais ma promesse » en me disant bonne nuit. Black se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli, mais il semblait content de sa soirée. Phèdre repartit avec son mari après nous avoir embrassées, Athéna et moi.

Mes parents passèrent dix minutes à me questionner à propos de Valantyn et je dus malgré moi admettre que j'avais passée une bonne soirée avec lui.

Je prétextais néanmoins d'être fatiguée pour pouvoir aller me coucher. Phèdre était partie avec son mari, mes parents restaient en bas pour ranger un peu, et Athéna était déjà partie dans sa chambre.

Je filais rapidement la rejoindre, pieds nus, pour entamer une petite discussion. Une fois entrée dans sa chambre, je constatais bien vite qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher. En pyjama, brosse à cheveux dans la main, elle me regarda débouler dans sa chambre d'un air surpris.

–Neptune ? Qu'est–ce qu'il t'arrive ?

–Athéna. Phèdre t'as bien parlé, tout à l'heure ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis sourit.

–Au sujet de mes fiançailles avec Regulus Black ? Oui, bien sur. Et ?

Ma mâchoire dut se décrocher et s'exploser au sol puisque je fus incapable – et ce pendant trois longues secondes – d'articuler le moindre son.

–Neptune ? Tout va bien ?

–Comment ça « tout va bien ? » ?, m'écriais–je soudain. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. On t'annonce tes fiançailles avec un adepte de la Magie Noire, un futur Mangemort, un garçon tellement imbu de lui–même que sa tête ne passe plus les portes, un des fils de la famille Black – de la famille Black, Athéna, de la famille _Black_ – et tu n'as pas l'air de réagir ! Alors dis moi, toi, est–ce que _tout va bien_ ?

Elle eut l'air surprise. Mais plus surprise de ma réaction agressive que de mes paroles.

–Neptune, souffla t'elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tout va bien aller, Neptune. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

Je hochais la tête, calmée par le ton doux de sa voix.

–Parce que je ne vais pas épouser Regulus Black.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

–Comment ça ?

–Non, je ne l'épouserais pas, fit elle plus sèchement en jetant sa brosse à cheveux sur sa table de nuit. Je ne l'épouserais pas et tu n'épouseras pas non plus Damasus Valantyn si tu ne le souhaites pas.

La ce fut à moi d'écarquiller les yeux.

–Neptune, Phèdre a fait une grosse connerie en acceptant la décision des parents. Ca va parce que Maximilien est un type bien et qu'elle l'aime sans doute plus qu'elle ne veuille bien admettre. Mais tu hais Valantyn. Et je ne connais _même pas_ Regulus Black. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, tu vois ? Etre en cours de Potions avec lui m'a largement suffit pour constater que c'était un salop. Alors tout simplement, je ne l'épouserais pas. Quitte à faire de la peine aux parents.

C'en était suivi un silence plutôt pesant, dans lequel je m'étais contenté d'hocher la tête. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Après tout, j'avais formé le même plan avec Valantyn. Il m'a promit qu'on ne s'épouserait pas… Et je me reposais plus ou moins sur lui. Mais c'est comme si, tout au fond de moi, je me doutais bien qu'il n'y avait pas de solutions, et que j'allais être obligée de me marier avec lui, que je le veuille ou non.

Je m'étais inconsciemment résignée.

Et c'est en me couchant, ce soir là, que je me rendis compte que j'étais sans doute la moins indépendante, la moins mature et la moins volontaire des sœurs McNaherty.


	2. L'étiquette

**Chapitre 2 : L'étiquette **

Mercredi 1er Septembre. Jour de notre départ à Poudlard. Ma mère, complètement stressée, courrait partout dans la maison, à la recherche de nos affaires – comme si nous n'étions pas foutue de nous en charger seules.

–Athéna, Neptune ! Dépêchez vous, le train part dans deux heures et demi !

–Est–ce que Mère sait que nous sommes à peine à 10minutes de marche de la gare de King Cross ?, me souffla Athéna en tentant de fermer son imposante valise.

–Depuis le temps, elle devrait, répondis–je.

Voyant que ma sœur commençait à s'essouffler et que la valise ne fermait toujours pas, je vins l'aider en m'asseyant dessus. Finalement, un « clap » retentit et Athéna poussa un cri victorieux.

–Merci, Nep' !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'avoir aidée à fermer mes propres bagages, nous sortions toutes les deux de sa chambre, valises en main, avant d'essayer de descendre les escaliers sans rien casser. Mère apparut alors dans l'entrée, échevelée et en proie à une angoisse visiblement terrible.

–On y sera jamais, on y sera jamais, on y sera jamais…

–Héra, intervint Père qui sortait du salon, nous avons encore exactement deux heures avant d'avoir le droit de paniquer, tu sais ?

Il nous lança un regard amusé. Chaque année, c'était pareil. Notre mère étant une grande angoissée de la vie, il était toujours très difficile de la convaincre que tout allait bien.

–Oh je sais, excusez moi… mais… je n'ai plus que deux heures pour profiter un peu de mes filles…

Elle nous lança un regard attendri avant de nous attirer à elle pour un câlin. Bon. Je n'avais jamais été spécialement fana des démonstrations d'affections – en fait, j'avais une sainte horreur qu'on me tripote sans m'avoir prévenue et/ou m'avoir demandée l'autorisation. Comme disait Athéna, je n'étais pas « une fille très tactile ». Mais là je devais avouer que Mère allait me manquer également beaucoup – j'adorais ma Mère (et mon Père aussi, malgré ses humeurs, ses avis et ses principes) –, du coup je fis un effort pour accepter gentiment le câlin.

Finalement, elle nous relâcha, puis se tourna vers moi.

–Neptune, il faut que nous parlions. Suis moi.

Après un regard perplexe à ma sœur, je partis à sa suite. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Mère semblait particulièrement sérieuse.

–Alors voilà, me dit elle après s'être assise sur mon lit.

Restée debout, je lui lançais un regard un peu interrogateur.

–Je sais, ma chérie, que tu arrives à un age où l'on passe un… _certain_ cap.

Hé ? !

–Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, il faut que je te dise, Neptune, que selon l'étiquette, tu te dois de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Tu comprends ?

Heiiin ?

–C'est une des règles fondamentales des mariages de Sang Pur. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de… de résister à la tentation. Mais je te le demande. Ne fais rien.

Ouhla. On en arrivait à parler de sexe ensembles. D'ailleurs, qui lui disait que j'étais encore vierge ? Je n'étais même pas sure qu'Athéna l'était encore…

–Mais… enfin, Mère…

Je rougissais brusquement.

–C'est ainsi. Dans ce type d'union, la jeune fille doit rester vierge jusqu'au voyage de noce.

–Et le mec ?

–Le_ garçon_, Neptune, n'a aucune obligation à ce sujet.

–Put… – mince, alors, mais c'est injuste !

–Rassure moi, chérie, tu es encore vierge ?

–Oui !, m'écriais–je peut être un peu trop brutalement. Oui, bien sur, mais si jamais j'ai… enfin… l'occasion…

« Mauvaise réponse ».

–Chérie, tu te rappelles que tu es fiancée à Damasus, n'est–ce pas ? Il est au courant de ce détail. Et je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre tu aurais « l'occasion », ajouta t'elle avec un air sévère.

Mais je veux pas l'épouser, moi ! Je veux coucher avec qui je veux ! Je veux pas attendre que ce sale type me fasse perdre ma virginité ! De toute manière il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec ce mec !

Je pris donc mon meilleur air boudeur, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas répondre ça à ma mère.

–Allons, chérie, fit ma mère une fois radoucie. C'est juste le temps d'un an. Tu peux bien attendre, non ? Nous allons vous préparer des noces inoubliables.

xXxXx

Fantastique. Non, vraiment.

Des noces inoubliables. Je voyais déjà le tableau, ils allaient nous envoyer super loin, nous demander gentiment de bien vouloir honorer la chambre, histoire de pouvoir avoir le plus tôt possible un joli rejeton cent pour cent Sang Pur qu'on pourra marier avec un de ses cousins dans dix–huit ans. Ca avait un côté malsain, non ? Comment Phèdre avait elle supporté ça ?

Evidemment, il fallait que l'autre abruti ait, lui, le droit de se taper qui il voulait. Lui on s'en foutait, il n'avait pas _d'obligations à ce sujet_. Mais si moi j'avais pas le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, pourquoi, _lui_, il avait le droit ? Etait–on retombés à l'âge de pierre où les hommes avaient tous les droits alors que les femmes, elles, n'avaient que le droit de se taire ?

Je bouillonnais littéralement.

J'étais sure que lui, ça devait bien l'amuser.

–Allons y, maintenant, ma chérie, fit ma mère en se levant.

Elle me fit un gentil sourire style « T'es une gentille fifille, fais bien ce que je te dis » et sortit de ma chambre.

Je la suivis, grimaçante. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être née de parents Moldus, ou être de Sang Mêlés, comme mes deux meilleurs amis. De sacrés veinards…

–Alors ?, me demanda Athéna.

–Tu ne veux pas savoir.

–Quoi, vous avez parlé de cul, c'est ça ?, fit elle avec un énorme sourire.

Cette gamine est vraiment terrifiante.

–Ne me dis pas que c'était un sermon du style « Tant que tu ne prends pas la potion contraceptive, tu utilises les préservatifs moldus », continua t'elle.

–Non. Pire.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

–C'est possible, pire ?

–Je dois rester vierge jusqu'aux noces.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle me fixa ainsi pendant quatre ou cinq secondes puis soudain, sans prévenir, explosa de rire.

–Nooon ?

–Siiiii, grimaçais–je.

–Mais… mais ! Enfin ? Je veux dire… Phèdre a du faire abstinence aussi ?

–Pas la moindre idée. Mais sûrement. Ca fait partie de _l'étiquette_.

–Mon Dieu, si Mère savait, ajouta t'elle, toujours secouée d'un fou rire.

Hein ?! Je la dévisageais un instant, tentant de savoir ce que je devais comprendre.

–Si Mère savait quoi, Athéna ?

Elle me jeta un petit regard en coin, que j'aurais pu qualifier de fondamentalement _pervers_, avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

–Ne me dis pas que tu es encore vierge, Neptune…

–Bien sur que si !, m'exclamais–je.

–Ouuuhla, hey, Neptune, c'est rien, joue pas la pucelle effarouchée, je me renseignais, c'est tout…

Son sourire s'était diaboliquement agrandit.

–Ouais, ouais, grommelais–je.

–Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, t'es pas populaire pour tout le monde, mais t'es jolie, t'es intelligente, bon t'es un peu quiche, mais…

–Athéna !, l'interrompis–je, horrifiée.

–Rhôlala, ce que tu es pas drôle… Non mais c'est vrai, quoi. Il y avait au moins deux mecs qui te tournaient autour, l'an dernier…

J'haussais un sourcil. Ah bon ?!

–Mais si… Le type de Serpentard, là…

–Severus ?!

–Mais non… Un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch…

–Oooh, Stan Shon ? Mon Dieu, grimaçais–je en visualisant l'imposant batteur à tête de gorille.

–Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu devrais déjà avoir eu tellement d'occasions…

–Attends que je vérifie un truc, l'interrompis–je, inquiète. Tu es encore vierge, toi aussi, n'est–ce pas ?

–Mais oui, bien sur, je suis encore vierge et je me réserve pour cette beauté ambulante qu'est Regulus Black. Enfin, je suis mauvaise langue, après tout il est _réellement_ très beau garçon, mais…

–ATHENA !

–Bon, bon, d'accord. Oui, je suis vierge. Rassurée ?

–Très, fis–je en hochant la tête, soulagée. Bien. Donc tâches aussi de le rester jusqu'à tes noces, ajoutais–je avec un sourire en coin.

–Bien sur. Je te le promets, rigola t'elle en m'agitant ses deux doigts croisés sous le nez.

Cette gamine est vraiment géniale.

xXxXx

–Allez, les filles, ce coup ci on va vraiment être en retard !, lança Père depuis le trottoir, dehors.

Athéna et moi nous lançâmes à sa suite. Nous portions tous les quatre une, voir deux, valises. Nos deux hiboux s'agitaient comme jamais et Mère paniquaient de nouveau. Mais la gare de King Cross n'étant vraiment pas loin de chez nous, nous y arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes de courses, qui nous avaient valu des regards surpris des Moldus.

Le plus discrètement possible, Père nous fit passer dans la voix 9¾ où il nous rejoignit ensuite.

–Phèdre devrait être la…, dit il.

Elle avait fait le déplacement pour pouvoir nous dire au revoir.

–LES FILLES !, cria une voix.

–Phèdre !, lança Athéna en réponse avant de courir à sa rencontre, laissant tomber ses valises au sol.

Plus mesurée, je restais sagement sur place, entre mon père et ma mère. Phèdre et Athéna s'avancèrent finalement vers nous, souriantes.

–Maximilien n'est pas venu ?, fit Père, étonné.

–Il devait travailler, expliqua simplement Phèdre.

Elle nous fit la bise à tous et nous marchâmes ensembles, telle une famille unie, vers le train. Je fis en sorte de rester en arrière avec Phèdre.

–Dis, lui soufflais–je.

–Oui ?

–Mère t'avait demandé de rester… vierge à toi aussi ?

A ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire. C'est pas vrai. Y'en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre…

–Tu as eu droit au sermon « règle fondamentale, étiquette »…

–Ouiiii, grinçais–je, agacée.

–Oui, moi aussi j'avais du obéir à cette règle.

Elle soupira.

–Mais, Neptune, si tu as la moindre occasion de… _le faire_ avec un garçon qui te plaît vraiment, que tu aimes, envoie cette foutue règle au diable. Tu te souviens de Mary Nordman ?

Mary était sa meilleure amie quand elles étaient à Poudlard. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la maison de Poufsouffle. C'était aussi une Sang Pur.

–Oui, je me souviens d'elle, répondis–je.

–Eh bien, elle avait perdue sa virginité durant sa 6ème année, avant même qu'on la mette au courant qu'elle devait restait vierge jusqu'au mariage. Je te jure que cette histoire a fait enrager bien du monde… Mais finalement, sa mère a fait en sorte que personne en dehors de leur famille ne le sache. Même son fiancé ne l'a pas su. Alors tu vois, ne te prive pas, acheva t'elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et surtout, ajouta t'elle d'un air plus grave, rappelle toi que tu n'es pas obligée que l'épouser. D'accord ?

Je hochais la tête, pas très convaincue. Je ressentais toujours cette étrange résignation, malgré ce que me disaient mes deux sœurs.

–Allez les filles, il est l'heure, lança ma mère en nous poussant dans le train.

Les au revoirs se firent tout aussi respectueusement que tout le reste, il n'y eut pas d'étreintes chaleureuses, pas mêmes de baisers. Et oui, les démonstrations affectives ne devaient jamais avoir lieu en public. C'était bien connu…

Phèdre nous fit un gentil signe de la main, accompagné d'un petit sourire désolé.

Athéna me fit un clin d'œil et partie rejoindre ses amis dans un compartiment. Et moi, je restais la, bêtement à regarder mes parents s'éloigner. Les derniers élèves montèrent et le train démarra. Phèdre, toujours sur le quai, se tourna une dernière fois et fit un grand signe de la main auquel je répondis, souriante. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut hors de mon champ de vision, je me mis à marcher à la recherche de mon compartiment.

Partout autour de moi, les rires des élèves retentissaient. Les retrouvailles allaient bon train, chacun racontait tour à tour ses vacances. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour enfin trouver les deux personnes que je cherchais.

–Bonjour, fis-je, souriante.

Anthony Van der Zee et Severus Snape relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. L'un, châtains, les yeux bleus cachés derrière de fines lunettes à montures noires, semblait être plongé dans un roman, alors que l'autre, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en rideau des deux côtés de ses yeux tout aussi noirs, avait l'air de sortir d'une intense réflexion.

–Salut, fit Anthony, premier à réagir.

–Hn, marmonna tout juste Severus.

Il se leva néanmoins pour attraper ma valise et la ranger au dessus de nos tête.

–Les vacances ont été bonnes ?, demandais-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux.

–Ça peut aller, murmura Anthony, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

–Familiales, répondit juste Severus en se lançant dans une observation détaillée du paysage qui défilait.

Bon, j'avais l'habitude de cette ambiance calme et froide. Elle faisait partie des habitudes qui me plaisaient. J'étais bien, là, aux côtés des deux seuls vrais amis que j'avais jamais eu. Du moins que je considérais comme tels.

Finalement, Anthony leva les yeux sur moi avec un sourire.

–Tu n'as pas changée.

–Toi non plus.

–On a pensé à toi, pendant les vacances, ajouta t'il en échangeant un regard avec Severus.

–Oh ?, fis-je, étonnée.

Il m'était très difficile, à l'époque, de concevoir que je comptais pour eux. Leur comportement n'allait pas vraiment dans ce sens, et j'étais trop réservée pour essayer de leur en parler.

–Tu as eu dix-sept ans, dit simplement Severus, ça se fête.

« Merci de me le rappeler », songeais-je, un peu agacée.

Et il se leva pour sortir quelque chose d'une de ses valises.

Un… cadeau ?

Non…

Anthony remarqua ma mine un peu surprise et me sourit. Il posa une main sur mon genou et souffla :

–Ça nous fait plaisir.

Je hochais la tête. Severus revint vers moi et me tendit un livre.

–Voilà, dit il. C'est pas grand-chose. Mais je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

Leur cadeau n'était pas emballé, et Anthony le maniaque grimaça un peu. Mais pour ma part, je m'en foutais complètement.

J'ouvris le livre pour découvrir sur la première page un jolie page de garde, avec mon nom, ainsi qu'un « Pour toi » signé des deux garçons, en dessous d'une photo nous représentant tous les trois. Anthony avec son éternel sourire ironique, Severus avec l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il apercevait un appareil photo et moi, l'air toujours aussi quiche, souriant de toutes mes dents.

Nous étions assis sur un muret de Pré au Lard, je me souvenais exactement du moment précis où cette photo avait été prise.

C'était en quatrième année. Nous venions à peine d'apprivoiser Severus, à force de persévérance et de mise en confiance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Professeur McGonagall avait prit la photo, à ma demande.

J'eus bêtement envie de pleurer en y repensant. Ma quatrième année n'avait pas été la meilleure, mais la naissance de notre amitié avec Severus l'avait pimentée.

–Merci, dis-je simplement en baissant la tête, bénissant le ciel d'avoir les cheveux suffisamment longs pour cacher mes yeux.

–Mmh, fit Severus en se raclant la gorge. C'est un album photo. C'est assez banal comme cadeau, mais on ne savait pas quoi faire et comme c'est notre dernière année ensembles…

Anthony lui donna un coup de coude. Severus n'était pas très subtil. Et il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à une fille. Ça faisait partie de son charme et malgré moi, un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres alors qu'une larme coulait. Bon Dieu, depuis quand étais-je aussi émotive ?

–Il reste des places à la fin, ajouta Anthony. Tu pourras rajouter des photos au fur et à mesure.

–Merci, répétais-je d'une toute, toute petite voix.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le compartiment pendant quelques secondes, avant que je me décide à prendre une grande inspiration et à redresser la tête.

Les deux semblèrent bêtement soulagés de constater que finalement j'avais réussis à retenir mes larmes – sauf une, qui tomba sur la page du livre.

–Vous êtes géniaux, fis-je en reprenant mon ton enjoué habituel.

Je me mis à tourner les pages, allant de surprises en surprises, commentant, critiquant, les faisant grogner avec mes commentaires. Tout y était. Il y avait des photos de nous ensembles, de nous séparés, il y avait même une photo de moi et mes sœurs. Puis une de nous et de mes soeurs, ce qui donnait un bon mélange de toutes les maisons de Poudlard, étant donné que Athéna était à Gryffondor. La photo qui me surprit le plus fut une de moi, endormie dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Autant dire qu'elle était signée de Anthony.

Lorsque je relevais le regard vers lui, il avait détourné les yeux, de nouveau en plein dans son roman.

–Je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça, Van der Zee, dis–je en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, mais une légère rougeur monta à ses joues.

–Tu es mignonne, quand tu dors, fit–il remarquer.

–Et tellement moins chiante, s'amusa Severus.

–Hey !

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Anthony.

–Tourne la page, fit il simplement.

J'obéis et m'arrêtais face à la photo qui prenait toute la page de droite.

Wow.

Il s'agissait d'eux deux _souriants_. Souriants d'une manière séductrice et heureuse qui ne m'étais que pas assez familière. Ils fixaient l'objectif et portaient tout les deux autour du cou, bien mit en valeur, le pendentif que je leur avais offert à chacun au Noël dernier, et que je possédais également. Jamais ils ne l'avaient porté devant moi.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur le livre en se crispant, tandis que je baissais à nouveau la tête.

–On est contents que ça te fasse plaisir, reprit Anthony en souriant.

–On s'est rendu compte qu'on était un peu durs avec toi, expliqua Severus. C'était une façon de… nous excuser d'avoir d'aussi mauvais caractères.

Je hochais la tête.

–Je ne vous avais jamais trouvés aussi beaux, murmurais–je en regardant les visages souriants de la photographie.

Un nouveau silence, très gêné, s'installa.

–Qui a prit la photo ?, demandais–je.

–Le Professeur Benett, répondit Anthony.

Oh. Notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ca ne m'étonnait pas.

–Merci, dis–je juste en tournant la page aussitôt.

La page suivante était vide. L'album se terminait sur cette photo. A moi d'y mettre la suite.

Je n'osais plus regarder de nouveau la dernière photo, de peur de me mettre bêtement à pleurer.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas faciles. J'avais souvent eu bien du mal à croire qu'ils m'appréciaient réellement. C'était le genre de gens avec qui on a toujours l'impression d'être de trop, de gêner. J'avais l'impression d'être un boulet à leurs yeux.

–Ca me touche beaucoup, ajoutais–je en levant les yeux vers eux.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête.

Un silence s'installa tandis que je revenais sur certaines photos qui m'avaient plus interpellée que d'autres.

–Et sinon, dit alors Severus, ton anniversaire, c'était comment ?

Je relevais la tête brusquement, cherchant une once d'ironie dans ses yeux. Il n'y en avait aucune.

–Comment ça ?

–Ben… tu as été gâtée ?

–Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je en grimaçant. Disons que devenir majeure chez les Sangs Purs, ce n'est pas très marrant.

Anthony releva les yeux de son livre.

–J'avais oublié… ce n'est pas les fiançailles, à 17ans ?

Je fis à nouveau une grimace. Mes deux amis avaient beau être de Sangs Mêlés, ils étaient un peu trop au courant selon moi des traditions de Sangs Purs.

–Apparemment si, fit Severus en me regardant avec un sourire amusé. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

–Ou le malheureux, ricana Anthony en échangeant un regard avec Severus.

La blague ne me fit pas vraiment rire. Ils le remarquèrent tout de suite et reprirent leur sérieux.

–Bon, qui est-ce ?, demanda Anthony d'un air plus inquiet.

–Je… euh… enfin… Il ne veut pas trop qu'on en parle et… enfin bon j'aipaledroidevouledire.

Haussement de sourcil des deux compères. Dingue ce qu'ils se ressemblent des fois…

–Répète ça. Mot par mot, fit Severus en se massant les tempes.

–Qui que ce soit je lui souhaite bien du courage, ajouta Anthony remettant ses lunettes droites.

–Oh, ça va, grognais-je. La, croyez moi, c'est moi qui vais en avoir besoin, de courage. Et je vous disais juste que je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire de qui il s'agit. Voilà.

Le fait de les voir s'amuser de la situation et plaindre mon « futur époux » m'agaçait tellement qu'elle ne me donnait même pas envie de leur dire de qui il s'agissait.

–Ouhla, fit Anthony. Ca m'a l'air bien sérieux tout ça. Il est si horrible ?

–Non. Très beau garçon. C'est juste l'intérieur qui va pas. Je n'ai jamais pu le blairer.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Dingue ce qu'ils m'agacent à faire ça sans arrêt…

–Un Sang Pur, beau garçon que tu n'as jamais pu blairer, fit Severus, songeur. Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile à trouver…

–On a même un choix assez restreint, ajouta Anthony : James Potter, Sirius Black… Lupin est Sang Pur ?

–Non, je ne crois pas, fit Severus.

–Et puis Nep' l'aime bien.

–C'est sur que j'aurais préféré lui…

–Bon sinon il y a Quincey McFlaye, mais pareil, il est plutôt sympa…

Severus grogna à ses paroles mais ne dit rien.

–Et je crois qu'il ne reste que Damasus Valantyn. Donc en fait, on a que trois choix plausibles : lui, Sirius Black et James Potter.

–Rayes tout de suite James Potter, dit Severus. Sa famille ne participe pas à ces traditions là.

–Sérieux ?, fis-je.

–Et non. J'aurais préféré, mais bon…, ajouta Severus.

Anthony et moi échangeâmes un regard. Bon, sujet difficile…

–Sirius Black ou Damasus Valantyn…, reprit Anthony.

Ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Je fis semblant de regarder par la fenêtre en sifflotant.

–Reste à trouver lequel des deux.

Severus eut soudain un petit rire :

–Eh bien, en considérant que Black s'est tiré de chez lui, déshonorant toute sa famille, je pense qu'on peut le rayer de la liste aussi…

Anthony lui lança un regard en coin.

–Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?

–J'observe.

Le silence se fit à cette réponse. Puis les deux se tournèrent vers moi avec un regard surpris.

–Damasus Valantyn ?

Je hochais la tête, le regard à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Je n'ai rien dis, ils ont comprit tout seul…

–Oh merde, fit simplement Severus.

Anthony fronçait les sourcils. Ca y'était, le problème les concernait enfin…

–Qu'en a-t-il dit, lui ?

–Il ne veut pas. Il dit qu'on trouvera une solution. Je ne l'aime pas mais je dois lui reconnaître au moins un certain courage que je n'ai pas.

–C'est-à-dire ?, s'étonna Anthony.

–Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour changer ces fiançailles. Je ne veux pas non plus prendre de risque. Je crois que c'est foutu, en fait…

–Tu vois, ça, Snape, c'est ta faute. A force d'être pessimiste, on le devient aussi, grogna Anthony.

–Hey ! Comment ça ?

–Au moins il faut admettre qu'il n'est pas si con que… attends une seconde, pourquoi ne veut il pas t'épouser au juste ? Tu vaux bien mieux que lui !

Je rougis bêtement à cette phrase. Trop de compliment en peu de temps, là…

–Même si t'es chiante, ajouta Severus.

–Hey ! Il ne veut pas m'épouser sans doute parce que ce n'est pas son choix, point. En fait ce qu'il a dit c'était un truc du style « Aussi belle et intelligente que soit la marchandise, je ne l'épouserais pas. », fis-je d'un ton peut être un peu trop fier.

–Ce qu'il peut dire comme conneries, ce mec, lança Anthony, les yeux écarquillés.

Pas la moindre trace d'humour dans son regard. Comment je dois le prendre ?

–Une marchandise, grommela Severus. Quel con, surtout !

–Merci Severus de prendre mon parti, grognais-je avec un regard en direction de Anthony.

Celui-ci eut un léger rire.

–Je ne remet pas en question ta beauté et ton intelligence – quoique… - mais surtout cette faculté qu'il a de te draguer alors qu'il ne souhaite pas t'épouser.

–Il ne draguait pas !

–Oh non, c'est sur…, s'amusa t'il. N'est-ce pas Sevy ?

–Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Môssieur-je-me-suis-tapé-la-moitié-des-filles-de-l'école.

N'ayant rien à répondre, je préférais garder un silence buté. Le regard victorieux qu'ils échangèrent me fit grommeler d'avantage et j'entrepris de me lancer dans une longue bouderie. Au moins jusqu'à notre arrivée à Poudlard, na.

Devant le silence qui s'allongeait, Anthony reprit son bouquin et Severus retourna à sa contemplation du paysage qui défilait.

Sujet clos. On y reviendra selon le bon vouloir de ces messieurs.

Le trajet promet d'être long…

Arrivée à une demi-heure de Poudlard, je priais ces deux abrutis de me laisser le compartiment afin de m'y changer, ce qu'ils firent en grognant, comme chaque année.

Je venais à peine de nouer ma cravate qu'un bruit à l'extérieur me fit sursauter.

Je sortis donc en trombe du compartiment pour tomber sur Anthony et Severus, baguettes sorties, face à Black et Potter, sous le regard blasé de Lupin et… Valantyn.

–C'est quoi encore, ce bordel ?, fis-je.

La baguette de Potter tourna directement sur moi. Son propriétaire semblait bien se marrer.

Putain, j'ai fais quoi de ma baguette ?

Tel un seul homme, Severus et Anthony se déplacèrent pour se mettre devant moi.

–Que c'est touchant !, s'exclama Potter.

–Pas trop jaloux, Valantyn ?, ajouta Black.

Damasus haussa un sourcil et observa Sirius.

–Tu oublies les règles du jeu, fit il.

Incompréhension générale de tous, y comprit Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrow, Zoïa Saliensky et Erwan Brooks, qui venaient d'arriver.

–James, à quoi tu joues ?, fit Lily, poings sur les hanches.

–Que s'est il passé, cette fois ci ?, demandais-je à nouveau.

–Un petit souci entre Lupin et Snape, répondit Valantyn avec un regard appuyé sur moi. Problème qui n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu si tout le monde avait rempli son rôle…

Severus me lança un regard surpris.

–Ta gueule, fis-je.

C'était plus fort que moi. Le voir la m'énervait tellement… Il faisait remonter les souvenirs de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Mère, quelques heures plus tôt.

–Ca ne te regarde donc pas. Tu peux partir, dit Anthony calmement.

–C'est marrant, pendant ces sept dernières années, c'est toujours les mêmes avec qui il y a eu des histoires…

–Brooks, ta gueule !, réagirent à peu près tous les élèves présents.

Erwan Brooks était notre préfet en chef, un Poufsouffle.

–J'ai le droit de vous enlever des points si je veux !

La baguette de Black changea de direction et se posa sur lui.

–Ouais. Sauf qu'on est pas encore à Poudlard, donc t'es gentil, laisse nous régler ça. Après, je te jure, on te foutra la paix.

Brooks leva les bras devant lui en signe de paix et se recula derrière Valantyn.

–Bon, reprit Potter après s'être assuré de la tranquillité de Brooks. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à régler la… Nous n'allons pas nous répéter une année entière de plus. Snape, tu fous la paix à Remus. Tu lui fous la paix sinon nous aussi allons commencer à fouiller dans les affaires des Snape et de ses deux compères.

Je vis devant moi les épaules de Severus se raidir. Recevoir des ordres de celui qui l'avait humilié pendant des années ne devait pas lui plaire.

Depuis qu'Anthony et moi étions avec lui, les Gryffondors lui avaient plus ou moins foutu la paix. Au début. Puis une sorte de guerre s'était déclenchée entre nous l'année dernière, quand Severus avait commencé à se poser des questions sur Lupin. Nous avions tenté de l'arrêter, mais impossible. Il avait bien trop de rancune.

Encore plus depuis que Evans ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole… Avant ils étaient amis. Maintenant, ils s'ignoraient.

La main d'Anthony se posa discrètement dans le bas du dos de Severus, l'apaisant. Anthony avait l'effet d'un paratonnerre sur Severus.

–Très bien, fit juste Anthony.

Potter parut déstabilisé un instant puis se reprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin dont le visage semblait fermé puis rengaina sa baguette.

Anthony l'imita aussitôt mais Black et Severus continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence.

–Seigneur, on se croirait dans un mauvais western, s'exaspéra Valantyn.

–On ne t'a rien demandé, répliqua Anthony en glissant à nouveau la main entre les omoplates de Severus. On rentre, vieux, ajouta t'il.

Sevy poussa un profond soupir et fit demi-tour, me tendant son bras. Je l'attrapai, un peu surprise, et les suivit tous les deux à l'intérieur de notre compartiment, sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois assis, je ne pus m'empêcher de leur poser la question :

–Alors dites moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fois encore ?

–J'ai pété un plomb, fit Severus en baissant la tête et en posant son front sur sa paume. Je n'y peux rien, chaque fois que je vois Lily… avec ces deux cons… Putain…

–Et pourquoi Lupin, alors ?

Le ton d'Anthony s'était fait sec.

Severus soutint son regard quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux.

–C'est sûrement la seule arme que j'ai contre eux, fit il avec un léger sourire ironique. Et puis, ça m'intrigue… pas vous ?

Anthony et moi échangeâmes un regard. Severus les haïssait tellement…

Nous hochâmes la tête.

–C'était quoi cette histoire avec Valantyn ?, demanda finalement Anthony en se tournant vers moi.

–Eh bien, en fait, comme Black était présent le soir des mes… fiançailles, Valantyn et moi avons voulu le faire taire, il a accepté. En échange de quoi je devais parler à Severus et lui demander d'arrêter avec Lupin… mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

–Donc, en gros, si Sev' fout la paix à Lupin, Black gardera votre secret, c'est bien ça ?

Severus me lança un drôle de regard.

–Son silence dépend de moi ?, grogna t'il.

–Oui, répondis-je. Je suis désolée de te mettre ça sur le dos, Sev', je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il grimaça.

–Je vois… Bon, très bien. Je vais me tenir à carreau.

Son regard était tourné vers la porte du compartiment.

Ce petit détail, peut être insignifiant, déclencha en moi un drôle de pressentiment.

**NA : Souhaitez-vous que je continue, ou pas ?**


	3. Rentrée scolaire

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont été d'un grand soutien pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée, d'ailleurs, de l'avoir écrit si lentement, mais je n'ai pas cessé de le recommencer, incapable d'obtenir ce que je voulais. La, ça va ! Le chapitre 4 est déjà en route et le 5 bien au chaud dans mon esprit. La suite devrait vous arriver plus vite :) !

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :****Rentrée scolaire **

L'entrée à Poudlard se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle, c'est–à–dire que tout le monde criait, sautait, s'embrassait… Anthony et moi traînions un Severus boudeur, surveillant les autres Serpentards situés à quelques mètres de nous.

Les Maraudeurs nous jetaient parfois quelques regards en coin, tout en saluant leurs amis.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle ensembles, avant de nous séparer. Severus rejoignit ses chers camarades à sa table, tandis qu'Anthony et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Serdaigles.

A peine nous étions nous assis aux côtés de quatre filles de troisième année qu'une forme aux cheveux blonds se jeta sur nous.

–Van der Zee, McNaherty ! Cette année est notre dernière année, l'année de toutes les fêtes, de la débauche, du sexe, du rock et de l'alcool… sans parler de la drogue bien entendu… Vous vous sentez prêts à surmonter tout ça ?

Parîs Hanson nous jeta un regard de pure folie avant de se pencher vers nous, visiblement insensible à notre regard peu encourageant.

–Emmett Smith a rapporté quelques produits illicites Moldus… pour fêter la rentrée, bien sur. Ca vous dit ? On a invité les Poufsouffles – sauf Brooks, ça tombe sous le sens – et quelques Gryffons, que des septièmes années. Rendez–vous dans l'entrée du château demain soir, avant le couvre–feu. Emmett a prévu une salle dans le château et nous y conduira.

Puis, sans même attendre notre réponse, il partit faire son regard de fou furieux à deux filles de notre classe, installées plus loin.

J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Anthony.

–C'est quoi des produits illicites Moldus, exactement ?, demandais–je, intriguée.

Anthony eut un léger rire.

–Ca se fume, et ça te fait tourner la tête. Mais tu es trop fragile pour ce genre de chose, Petite Fille. Non, la question que je me pose, moi, c'est plutôt comment compte faire Hanson pour qu'aucun Serpentard ne soit au courant…

Je grognais légèrement à sa remarque, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la table de ces fameux Serpents. Valantyn semblait en grande conversation avec ses camarades. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement enjoués.

Le silence tomba alors sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall venait en effet d'entrer, suivi d'une tripotée de nouveaux élèves. La Répartition allait commencer.

Chaque année, j'avais regardé cette « cérémonie » avec intérêt, mais cette année c'était différent. Je ne parvenais à me concentrer sur les visages de ces gosses. J'applaudissais quand Anthony applaudissait, lui–même semblant n'écouter que d'une oreille.

Mon regard déviait sans arrêt sur Parîs et Valantyn. Le premier parce que sa « fiesta » en prévision m'intriguait, et le second parce que… ben parce qu'il était quand même mon futur fiancé.

_Et amant_, souligna une petite voix dans ma tête. Je grognais légèrement. Bien sur, si je n'avais été qu'un corps, sans conscience, je n'aurais pas craché sur l'idée de passer… sous Valantyn. Mais j'avais des sentiments, quand même, et une assez haute idée de ce que pouvait être la première fois – toute en tendresse, amour, douceur….

Le regard de Valantyn se tourna alors pour se planter dans le mien. Il haussa les sourcils, agacé. Je fis de même et nos yeux se détournèrent.

Non, décidemment, ce type me déplaisait.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Severus, assis à quelques places de lui. Il avait enfoncé son menton dans ses mains et regardait son assiette vide. A côté de lui, Vicky Walter lui lançait des regards énamourés. Je donnais un coup de coude à Anthony pour que lui aussi soit témoin de cette situation cocasse et il étouffa un léger rire.

–Tous les ans c'est pareil.

C'était vrai. Chaque année, depuis la première, cette gentille Walter tentait mille et une choses pour attirer Severus dans ses bras maigres.

Drôle de fille que cette Vicky Walter, n'empêche. Minuscule, vraiment très maigre – squelettique aurait dit Anthony – elle dégageait une énergie pourtant digne d'un camionneur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient si pâles qu'ils en semblaient presque blancs. Sa peau diaphane laissait voir de longues cernes violettes et n'était rehaussé que par le rouge de ses lèvres.

Je n'avais eu qu'à de rares occasions la chance de lui parler. Elle nous considérait, Anthony et moi, comme des obstacles à leur amour. Alors que Severus ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

Il faut dire que Severus était quand même un peu bouché. Nous avions mis près d'un an à lui faire comprendre que nous n'avions que de bonnes intentions à son égard, et que nous souhaitions être ses amis. Enfin, surtout moi. Anthony s'en moquait un peu, à l'époque.

Tout avait commencé à un cours de Botanique, que les Serdaigles ont en commun avec les Serpentards. Lassée des insultes et des batailles de mottes de terre interclasse, le professeur Chourave avait décidé de nous mettre en duo. Un Serpentard, un Serdaigle. Je m'étais retrouvée avec Severus qui, connaissant mes capacités douteuses en Botanique, n'avait pas eu l'air franchement ravi. Mes premières tentatives de communication avaient échouées de manières lamentables. Il m'avait fallu innover. La provocation verbale, suivie de lancés de poignées de boues avaient eu raison de lui, et nous avions finis écroulés l'un sur l'autre, nous tirant les cheveux et tentant de faire avaler de la boue à l'autre. Professeur Chourave nous avait séparés, et j'avais pu voir les yeux de Severus pétiller au moment où il se relevait. Cela avait achevé de me conforter dans l'idée que ce type _pouvait_ être intéressant.

A partir de ce moment, le dialogue avait pu s'installer. Seulement en Botanique, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Anthony me donna un coup de coude, me tirant de mes réflexions.

–Manger, me souffla t'il.

En effet, sous mes yeux ébahis, les plats devant moi s'étaient enfin remplis.

A table !

–A quoi pensais–tu ?, me demanda finalement Anthony avec un petit sourire en coin.

–A Severus, répondis–je aussitôt.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

–Tu trompes déjà ton futur mari par d'odieuses pensées ?

Je tentais mon regard–de–la–mort–qui–tue sur lui, sans succès, avant de grogner.

–Et ça t'amuse ?

–Assez, reconnut il. En tout cas tu n'as pas eu l'air vraiment intéressée par l'arrivée de nos jeunes premières années. Regarde les, ils sont minuscules – c'est moi où ils rapetissent d'année en année ?

–Bah, de toute manière c'est pareil chaque année… On a gagné combien de marmot cette fois–ci ?

–Douze. Sept filles et cinq garçons. On a perdu face à Poufsouffle, où ils sont quinze. Huit garçons et sept filles. Mais les grands perdants sont les Serpentards, seulement neuf, c'est ridicule. Trois filles et six garçons. Je vais pouvoir charrier Severus.

Je lui lançais un regard épouvanté. Ce mec retenait _tout_. Alors même qu'il avait semblé se foutre royalement de la Répartition, le voilà qui me sortait le nombre exact de fille et de garçon de chaque maison. Il me rendait folle.

–Tu es terrifiant, Anthony.

–Pour vous servir.

xXxXx

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut particulièrement difficile. Ma nuit avait été occupée de rêves étranges où Parîs Hanson me faisait fumer un étrange calumet de la paix. La fumée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres prenait des teintes assez étranges, allant du violet au vert. Anthony riait en comptant les premières années qui entraient dans la salle et Damasus Valantyn semblait sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Vicky Walter.

Le plus normal dans tout ça était Severus qui tournoyait avec Lily Evans sur la piste de danse, alors même que James Potter et Sirius Black faisaient pareil.

Il allait falloir que je m'achète un bouquin sur le décryptage des rêves, parce que là, je n'y comprenais pas grand–chose.

Je m'habillais en silence, revisualisant les lèvres de Valantyn sur celle de Walker, me disant que je devais vraiment être tarée pour les imaginer ensembles. Lola Scott s'habillait aussi à mes côtés, anormalement silencieuse. Elle était d'habitude très bavarde.

Lola était la fille de ma chambre que j'appréciais le plus. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés très courts, de grands yeux bleus et étaient sculptée comme un mannequin – la garce.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. La veille au soir, claquées comme nous l'étions toutes, nous n'avions pas vraiment pris la peine de discuter.

–Ca va, Nepy ?, me demanda t'elle à voix basse – Alixëa Miller et Peace Mason dormaient encore.

–Bien et toi, Lolita ?

–Ca va. Encore un chagrin d'amour cet été… Que veux–tu, j'attire que des imbéciles.

Je ris doucement.

–Et moi donc, susurrais–je.

–Si tu parles de Stan Shon, il n'est plus là cette année. Tu vas pouvoir enfin être tranquille !

Mince alors, Athéna n'était donc pas la seule à avoir remarqué que Shon me tournait autour… Pourquoi n'avais–je rien vu, moi ?

–Je ne parlais pas de lui, répondis–je en rougissant.

J'étais prête à quitter la chambre, mais j'attendis encore quelques minutes Lola. Elle était née de parents Moldus et ne connaissait donc pas les traditions de Sangs Purs.

–Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?, me demanda t'elle alors que nous descendions dans la salle Commune, où Anthony m'attendait.

–Plus ou moins… Disons que j'ai revu quelqu'un du lycée durant les vacances, mais contrainte et forcée.

–Oh, une histoire de Sang Pur, supposa t'elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

–Exactement. Je te raconterais ce soir, ajoutais–je alors que nous nous séparions.

–Pas de soucis. Je te parlerais de ce cher Moldu à la langue si habile que j'ai rencontré…

J'éclatais de rire, avant de suivre Anthony à l'extérieur de la salle.

–Salut, me dit–il d'un voix endormie – Anthony n'était pas du matin.

–Salut. Bien dormi ?

–Non. Emmett et Parîs ont foutu le bordel jusqu'à très tard et les deux autres idiots n'ont pas vraiment cherché à les faire taire.

Je hochais la tête. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Anthony n'était pas du matin était justement la présence de Emmett et Parîs dans sa chambre.

Peu avant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, nous fûmes rejoints par Severus.

–Salut !, fit il en serrant l'épaule d'Anthony et en m'embrassant la joue – attitude très étrange de sa part, signe flagrant de bonne humeur.

–Ouhla, arrête de sourire, tu me donnes mal au crâne, grogna Anthony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

–Vous allez à cette fête, ce soir ?, répondit Severus avec entrain.

–Tu vois, soupira Anthony, ces abrutis sont incapables de tenir ça secret. Qui est au courant par chez toi, Sevy ?

–La clique habituelle, Valantyn, Saliensky, Avery, Martin, Cooper, Lloyd… Et tu sais quoi, Neptune ? C'est Valantyn lui–même qui est venu m'en parler, pour me proposer d'y aller avec vous deux. Comme quoi il aimerait bien te parler ce soir ou je sais pas quoi…

Je sifflais entre mes dents.

–C'est pour se foutre de ma gueule, je suis sûre.

–Oui, sûrement. Et s'il veut ma présence c'est tout bêtement pour que je puisse nous concocter quelques petites boissons hallucinogènes, mais au moins, pour une fois, on ne sera pas à l'écart. Ca pourrait être l'occasion de s'amuser.

Je hochais la tête, peu convaincue, et Anthony le regarda avec des yeux vides pendant quelques secondes.

–Je sais qu'on est vendredi, qu'on a pas cours demain, mais pourquoi faut il qu'ils organisent ça le soir de la rentrée ?, soupira t'il en poussant la porte de la Grande Salle.

–Ce ne sera que les prémisses de ce que nous réserve cette dernière année, fit une voix masculine à mon oreille.

Deux mains s'étaient posées sur mes épaules. La voix semblait répondre à la question d'Anthony, et pourtant c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait.

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui avait parlé avant de plonger mon regard dans celui, goguenard, de Valantyn.

Le sursaut que j'eus à ce moment me fit me prendre les pieds dans ceux, pas si éloignés, de Severus, et nous allions tous deux tomber l'un sur l'autre si Anthony n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de m'attraper par la bretelle de mon sac.

–Je sens que je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée à ce rythme là, souffla celui–ci en remettant Severus d'aplomb.

Valantyn nous dépassa avec un léger rire hautain et disparut vers la table des Serpentards, suivi par cette beauté de Saliensky.

–Il n'a pas tord, songea alors Anthony à voix haute. Eleanore – vous savez, mon ex – m'a dit, lorsqu'elle était en septième année, que nous ne nous doutions pas d'à quel point les élèves de dernière année faisaient la fête en continu, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. Cela semble être une coutume, pour le moins étrange je dirais. Le plus improbable étant sans doute qu'ils semblaient persuadés qu'en effet les profs n'en savaient rien.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air totalement désabusé, et entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Severus et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe avant de le suivre.

Une année de fête en continu ? Et les examens ? En tant que Serdaigle, la notion d'examen créait chez moi toute sorte d'émotion, mais aucunement l'envie de faire la fête. Ou alors après. Quand je saurais si j'avais réussi ou non.

Peut–être allait–il falloir que je me décoince un peu…

xXxXx

–Emploi du temps !, fit la voix haut perchée de Velma Stevenson, agitant sous nos yeux endormis une liasse de papier.

–Faites la taire, souffla Anthony qui louchait depuis un quart d'heure sur ses œufs brouillés.

J'attrapais nos emplois du temps et lançais un regard d'excuse à Velma. Malgré ses airs de premières de la classe, je l'aimais bien, moi, cette fille.

–On commence avec Potion, fis–je sur le ton de la conversation.

J'eus pour seule réponse un grognement désapprobateur.

–Ensuite tu as Etudes des Runes, et moi Etude des Moldus. On fini la journée avec Botanique.

La tête d'Anthony fit « GLONG » sur la table.

–Ca va, on finit tôt, on pourra se préparer pour ce soir…

–Tu veux y aller ?, se réveilla Anthony avec un regard surpris.

–Ben, ouais, on ne va pas laisser Sev' seul, tout de même ?

Il hocha la tête.

–Okay, fut sa seule réponse.

Il attrapa ensuite son sac et se leva, laissant son petit déjeuner en plan. Ayant également fini, je me levais à sa suite.

Severus nous fit un signe de la main désabusé alors que nous sortions de la salle. Je tentais de lui demander quel cours il avait, mais nous étions trop loin, et il répondit à ma question silencieuse avec un haussement d'épaule blasé.

Nous partîmes donc en direction des cachots.

Quelques Poufsouffles étaient déjà devant la porte de la salle de Potion. Erwan Brooks, presque au garde à vous, révisait déjà le bouquin de cours de cette année. Les autres nous saluèrent gentiment, en particulier Andy Weasley, qui serra la main à Anthony et se pencha vers moi, souriant. Ses yeux bleus transpercèrent les miens et il attrapa ma main. Sa main insista sur la mienne un quart de seconde de trop et je rougis bêtement.

–Bonnes vacances ?, me demanda Andy, chuchotant presque.

–Animées, répondis–je, toujours rouge tomate.

Je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de lui retourner la question et, une fois ma main libre, je courus me réfugier derrière un Anthony perplexe.

Andy retourna auprès de ses amis, souriant d'un drôle de sourire que je crus d'abord moqueur. Et pourtant, quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers moi, c'était plutôt un sourire attendri.

Ouhla.

Nos collègues Serdaigles arrivèrent alors, sérieux comme pas permis, sauf, une fois n'est pas coutume, Lola et Emmett qui beuglaient déjà des âneries. Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi ces deux la ne finissaient pas ensembles. Mais il semblerait, d'après les informations que j'avais eues de Peace Mason, qu'ils avaient déjà tenté en quatrième année et que cela n'avait rien donné. Ils étaient trop proches.

Peace, d'ailleurs, vint me faire une bise matinale d'un air ensommeillé. Sa chevelure auburn me chatouilla les clavicules. Ah, ce que j'aurais aimé avoir ses cheveux… Flamboyants, lisses, pleins de volumes… Les miens frisaient au moindre signe d'humidité, étaient indomptables et surtout, ils ternissaient dès la fin de l'été.

–Salut Miss, marmonna t'elle.

Allixëa s'approcha aussi et me fit un petit signe. Blonde, la peau métissée, les yeux bleus, cette dernière avait un succès phénoménal à Poudlard, mais elle était très exigeante et je ne lui avais connu que deux petits amis : Anthony et Tom Levy, un élève de Gryffondor particulièrement talentueux.

Elle échangea un regard avec Anthony et fut la première à détourner les yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon ami qui se contenta de secouer la tête, désabusé.

Leur romance s'était terminée l'an dernier, au mois de mai, pour des raisons que je n'avais pas très bien comprises. Apparemment, c'était Allixëa qui avait rompu. Par la suite, Anthony avait eu une aventure avec Eleanore Richards, élève de septième année, qui s'était soldée avec l'arrivée des vacances et la fin de ses études.

Je me souvenais bien de cette période où, déçu d'Allixëa, il s'était durant un mois envoyé en l'air à la moindre occasion avec Eleanore. Et cela, pour deux raisons : je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Severus et surtout, je m'étais posée beaucoup de questions sur la sexualité, intriguée qu'un de mes meilleurs ait une vie sexuelle.

Je l'avais harcelé de questions mais il était resté très discret, me répétant d'aller m'adresser à une fille. Bon, ok, il n'avait pas tord, mais je suis incapable de me confier à d'autres personnes qu'eux deux. A la rigueur, Lola. Mais elle est trop expressive, je dirais, elle me fait un peu peur. Elle aurait ri de moi, ou bien aurait été dire partout que j'étais novice, ou encore m'aurait fourni des détails de sa propre vie et… Bref, non. Impossible d'en parler à Lola.

Le professeur Slughorn me coupa la dans mes réflexions en ouvrant enfin la porte de notre salle.

–Entrez, mes chers amis !

Anthony posa une main entre mes omoplates et me poussa délicatement à l'intérieur. Je m'assis à notre place habituelle et il s'apprêtait à faire de même quand la voix du professeur l'arrêta.

–Non, non, jeune homme ! Pas ce matin. Aujourd'hui, vous travaillez en duo. Je ne veux pas voir deux élèves de la même maison ensembles !

Je soupirais. Professeur Slughorn avait tendance à penser que nous étions comme les Gryffondors et Serpentards, et nous traitait dans ses cours comme il l'aurait fait avec eux.

Anthony se leva donc et se dirigea vers Brittany Holmes, une jolie brune aux yeux gris qu'il appréciait pour avoir travaillé avec elle quelques fois. Je m'attendis, comme d'habitude, à me retrouver avec Erwann Brooks, étant la seule à pouvoir le supporter, mais non, ce fut Andy Weasley qui s'assit à côté de moi. Le choc me fit rester immobile un bon moment. D'habitude, Andy s'asseyait avec Emmett ou Pâris.

–Très bien les enfants ! J'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes, car l'année qui vous attend risque de ne pas être de tout repos ! Nous allons commencer par quelques révisions de l'an passé. Veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page…

Je jetais un regard en biais à Andy, priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mais évidemment, avec ma poisse légendaire, il avait choisi ce moment là pour me regarder lui aussi. Je détournais les yeux violemment, consciente d'avoir l'air d'une imbécile, et ouvrit mon livre à la page qu'avait indiqué le professeur au tableau.

La Potion qu'il nous demandait de concocter était une de celles qui m'avait posé bien des soucis l'an dernier. Il s'agissait du Philtre de Mort Vivante.

–Je ne la maîtrise pas très bien, celle–ci, murmura Andy à côté de moi.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui et hocha la tête.

–Moi non plus.

–A nous deux, on devrait s'en sortir, s'amusa t'il. Bon, je vais chercher ce dont on a besoin, ajouta t'il en se levant.

J'hochais de nouveau la tête, me flagellant intérieurement d'avoir l'air si débile.

Le comportement d'Andy m'intriguait. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser à moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela me faisait néanmoins plaisir. Les paroles d'Athéna résonnèrent dans mon esprit : « t'es jolie, t'es intelligente, bon t'es un peu quiche, mais… »… Elle avait peut être raison. Mais comment expliquer alors que je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami ? Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui un garçon qui n'avait rien de Stan Shon m'abordait. Non, décidemment rien à voir avec l'autre abruti à tête de gorille. Andy était mignon, très mignon, avec ses longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan, son piercing à l'oreille et ses drôles de colliers qui cliquetaient autour de son cou… Et ses yeux bleus…

Je sursautais en me rendant compte que les dits yeux bleus me fixaient également. Depuis combien de temps était il revenu à sa place ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps s'était il rendu compte que je le regardais de cette manière ?

Il se contenta pourtant de me sourire avant de disposer sur notre table de travail tous les éléments dont nous avions besoin.

Nous préparâmes alors nos deux chaudrons. L'un accueillerais les racines de valérianes et la sève d'acacia dans de l'eau faiblement calcaire et le second les feuilles d'armoises et d'asphodèles.

Mais avant d'ajouter les racines de valérianes, il fallait les hacher, et il fallait également extraire le jus des fèves sopophoriques. Je priais pour qu'Andy s'occupe de cette partie, car avec moi, les fèves sopophoriques avaient tendance à traverser la pièce à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon quand je tentais de les couper en deux.

Mais non.

–Je te laisse te charger des fèves, me fit Andy avec un large sourire. Je suis un danger avec.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et le laissais aux racines de valérianes.

Bon, qu'avait dit Severus à propos des fèves … ? Il avait eu l'air totalement halluciné par les accidents que j'avais causé l'an dernier et m'avait donné un conseil pour en extraire le jus sans danger…

Je lançais un coup d'œil en direction d'Anthony, qui capta mon regard. Il prit son couteau, me le montra, et prit la fève, qu'il écrasa délicatement sous sa lame. Oh ! Les souvenirs me revinrent aussitôt. Dans la salle, les fèves volaient de tous les côtés, sous les exclamations agacées des élèves. Je bénis un instant la bonne mémoire d'Anthony avant de lui faire un immense sourire plein de gratitude auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait aussi que je pense à remercier Severus. C'était tout de même grâce à lui à la base.

J'attrapais mes fèves et m'évertue à extraire ce foutu jus le plus délicatement possible.

–Il ne faut pas les couper ?, demanda Andy en me jetant un coup d'œil.

–D'après le livre, si, répondis–je. Mais comme ça je galère moins, ajoutais–je en lui souriant.

Il me regarda faire, sourire aux lèvres, puis reprit son travail.

–Tu seras présente, ce soir ?, s'enquit–il au bout de quelques minutes de travail laborieux.

Le silence se fit dans mon crâne. Quel était le sens de sa question ? J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de répondre.

–Oui, j'accompagne Severus et Anthony.

Il hocha la tête.

–En tant que cavalière ? Ou juste entres amis ?

Ouhla. Ca se précise.

–Amis.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et annonça, d'un ton amusé.

–Voilà qui m'arrange.

Je ne pus rien lui répondre tant j'étais estomaquée par son aisance.

Je finissais l'heure de potion en proie à plusieurs émotions, qui m'avaient jusque là semblées incompatibles : gêne, joie, peur et soulagement.

Lorsque Anthony me rejoint, à la sortie de la salle, il suivit des yeux Andy et me lança un regard interrogateur.

–Tony, fis–je, qu'est–ce qui a changé depuis l'année dernière ? Pourquoi Weasley s'intéresse soudainement à moi ?

Il sourit.

–Je ne crois pas que ce soit si soudain. C'est juste que l'an dernier, une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard croyait que tu sortais avec Severus, et l'autre partie était persuadée que Stan Shon leur briserait le crâne si par malheur ils s'approchaient de toi.

Je rougis bêtement.

–Je n'ai jamais eu de succès…

–Et bien, tout arrive !

xXxXx

Anthony et moi nous séparâmes pour le cours suivant. Je rejoins ma camarade attitré pour l'Etude des Moldus : Peace Mason. Celle–ci avait passé la matinée à dormir devant son chaudron, aux côtés d'un Erwan Brooks encore plus insupportable qu'à l'habitude.

–Je te jure, il m'a dit que même un elfe de maison aurait été plus utile que moi, ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'en même temps, la seule étape qu'il avait accepté de me confier était de m'assurer que l'eau ne bouillait pas. Ce mec est tellement imbu de lui–même… J'en reviens pas qu'il soit préfet en chef. Pour Evans, je comprends, c'est une fille bien, mais lui, sérieux…

Peace, une fois réveillée, était bavarde. Très bavarde. Mêmes assises à nos tables dans la salle d'Etude des Moldus, elle continuait à maudire Erwan sur au moins sept générations. Pour avoir eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de travailler avec lui, je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mlle Young, notre professeur, poussa la porte de la salle qu'elle se tu.

Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin arrivèrent à sa suite, essoufflés et hilares.

La professeur les fit entrer sans sourciller, habituée à leurs écarts. En passant, Black me décocha un regard en coin qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Severus avait il encore fait quelque chose pour les provoquer ? Je ne le saurais pas tant que je n'aurais pas pu lui parler.

L'heure d'Etude des Moldus passa vite. D'abord parce que nous abordâmes un sujet intéressant – la culture et, en particulier, le cinéma. Ensuite car je me faisais du souci. Black ne m'avait pas regardé depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, mais les trois garçons semblaient fébriles et riaient sans arrêts. Comme s'ils se plaisaient à se rappeler un sale coup fait à quelqu'un.

Je ne fus rassurée – du moins, en partie – qu'en passant devant eux, à la sortie du cours. Potter semblait particulièrement fier de ce que je compris comme étant une « surprise » prévu pour le soir même, à cette fameuse sauterie.

C'est donc en me questionnant sur ce qui nous attendait que je m'assis à la table des Serdaigles, remarquant à peine que Severus avait choisi de renier la tradition en s'asseyant avec nous.

Je poussais un long soupir sous le regard de mes deux amis.

–Quoi ?, fit Anthony, le nez à nouveau dans un livre.

–J'appréhende un peu la soirée. J'ai l'impression que je n'y serais pas vraiment à ma place.

Severus eut un léger sourire :

–Sans vouloir offenser Anthony, je crois bien que de nous trois, tu es celle qui y sera le plus à sa place. Sans compter qu'apparemment, tu risques de ne pas finir la soirée seule, toi…

Je grognais. Les nouvelles allaient vite à Poudlard. Enfin, non, puisque je doute que le reste de l'école en ait réellement quelque chose à foutre de Weasley et moi. L'information devait plutôt venir de Anthony, qui avait la langue bien pendue.

Ce dernier faisait en effet semblant de regarder ailleurs.

–Anthony, avoir les yeux rivés à ton livre aurait été plus crédible, grommelais–je.

Il haussa les épaules.

–Je ne pouvais pas deviner que cela t'ennuierait que Severus sache…

Evidemment, il me prenait par les sentiments. Voilà qui est bien plus digne de lui.

–Bien sur que non. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de dire oui à ses avances… T'imagines si mes parents l'apprennent ?

–Weasley est Sang Pur, fit remarquer Severus.

–Tu connais sa famille autant que moi, Sevy. Même vous vous n'avez pas pensé à lui, hier, dans le train, quand vous cherchiez qui était mon futur mari.

J'avais baissé la voix pour la fin de ma phrase.

Ils ne purent qu'acquiescer.

–N'empêche, fit Anthony, il te plait ?

–Je ne sais pas.

–Alors attends au moins ce soir. Après tout, tu ne comptes pas épouser Valantyn. Donc tes parents seront de toute façon pas forcément ravis de tes décisions. Et puis j'apprécierais que tu cesses de me poser des questions gênantes au sujet de ma vie sexuelle. Je serais soulagé que tu commences la tienne.

Je rougis brusquement. Il eut un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers Severus :

–Bon, et toi alors, ta matinée ?

xXxXx

Après notre déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes tous les trois en cours de Botanique. Nous étions parmi les derniers à nous installer devant la porte de la serre. La clique de Valantyn était la, mais ne nous jeta pas le moindre regard. Je dois bien admettre que je fus un peu déçue. Michael Avery Jr, le seul que Severus appréciait, nous salua néanmoins. Enfin, plutôt, salua Severus.

Ce type me mettait mal à l'aise. Il était connu de tous comme ayant une haine farouche pour les « Sangs de Bourbes », valeur qu'avait du lui enseigner son père. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce que Severus lui trouvait, mais apparemment c'était un type bourré d'humour. Soit.

Les trois garçons, Martin, Cooper et Lloyd étaient à mes yeux complètement interchangeables. Je ne parvenais à savoir s'ils étaient stupides, ou bien juste muets, mais en tout cas ils avaient toujours l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Seul Lloyd esquissait parfois un sourire à faire peur. Puis venait Zoïa Salienski. La meilleure amie – voir plus – de Valantyn. Elle venait de Russie, avait les cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux d'un gris orageux. Elle était magnifique. Je l'enviais à un point…

Elle s'était allumée une cigarette et regardait passer les gens, écoutant Avery d'un air distrait. Valantyn quant à lui hochait la tête à chacune de ses paroles, esquissant parfois un sourire.

Je devais le regarder depuis un moment puisque Cooper finit par lui donner un coup de coude avant de me désigner d'un regard. Valantyn tourna la tête vers moi et nos prunelles se croisèrent. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il poussa un soupir.

Professeur Chourave arriva alors, grand sourire aux lèvres, et interrompit notre échange de regard.

A peine était on arrivés qu'elle nous répartissait en différents groupes de quatre – deux Serdaigles, deux Serpentards.

Mais c'est pas vrai, ils nous font tous le même coup, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?, songeais-je. Ils ont du se donner le mot, c'est pas possible.

Je jetais un regard envieux à Anthony et Severus, installés tous deux autour d'une Fleur Géante. Ils étaient en compagnie d'Octavius Cooper et Emmett. Lançant une prière silencieuse à Mme Chourave du regard, j'espérais tomber avec Vicky Walter, ou même encore Avery s'il le fallait mais tout sauf…

–Valantyn, McNaherty, Hanson et Lloyd, ici s'il vous plaît.

Bordel de merde.

Pâris me lança un regard blasé.

–T'inquiètes, au moins on est ensembles.

Je lui souris, légèrement mal à l'aise, alors qu'on s'approchait des deux Serpentards. Lui ou un autre Serdaigle, ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

Aramis Lloyd me regarda s'approcher de lui avec ce fameux sourire – celui qui me fait flipper. Il était beau garçon, pourtant, les yeux d'une couleur miel et les cheveux blonds et bouclés. On aurait dit un ange s'il n'avait pas eu une tête de tueur.

Mme Chourave commença à expliquer le but de ce cours :

–Vous allez récupérer dans les pistils de ces fleurs un liquide. Il est jaune, très épais, et sert à panser les plaies. Méfiez vous néanmoins, les Fleurs Géantes sont très belles, mais pour la plupart peu sympathiques. Mettez vos gants en peaux de dragons. Le second liquide que vous aurez peut être à récupérer est celui qu'elle vous enverront pour se défendre. Il s'agit d'un venin très acide. Néanmoins, elles ne peuvent s'attaquer qu'à vos mains, puisque ce liquide est trop épais pour quitter leurs pétales.

Vous comprendrez lorsque vous le verrez. En cas de contact avec la peau, appelez moi tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle se tu, je cru entendre un soupir généralisé dans la classe.

Pâris prit tout de suite les choses en main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il aimait bien la Botanique. Lloyd l'aida aussitôt et ils abaissèrent l'immense tête de la fleur.

En à peine quelques minutes, nous nous étions mis au travail silencieusement.

–Aramis, tu peux me passer la pompe ?, fit Valantyn en tendant une main vers Lloyd.

Ce dernier s'effectua et nous l'observâmes récupérer le fameux liquide.

–Alors comme ça, Hanson, reprit Valantyn, on organise une super fête et on invite même pas les copains Serpentards ?

Pâris grogna.

–Qui vous a mit au courant ?

Valantyn eut un regard en coin vers moi.

–Eh bien, il y a parmi vous, cher Serdaigles, une demoiselle qui entretient des liens plutôt forts avec les Serpentards…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

–Si tu parles de moi, je n'ai rien dis…, commençais–je.

Il sourit.

–Je sais. Et je parle bien de toi. Il se trouve que j'ai entendu une Gryffondor en parler hier soir. Mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aurais su par le biais de Severus, n'est–ce pas ?

Qu'est–ce qu'il veut, là, foutre la merde ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lâcher la fleur que je tenais vers le bas pour lui. Cette dernière se déploya d'un seul coup et reprit sa position verticale, lui arrachant quasiment le bras.

Il me lança un sourire goguenard.

–Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit il, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

–Mais vous n'êtes pas invités, répliqua Pâris.

–Ah bon ? Pourtant, nous avons de quoi payer nos places, n'est–ce pas Aramis ?

–Sans le moindre doute.

Pâris fronça les sourcils.

–Les entrées ne sont pas payantes. Vous n'êtes pas invités, un point c'est tout.

–Quel dommage pour vous, sincèrement, de passer à côté de ces si subtiles et agréables boissons concoctées par notre maître des potions préféré…, soupira Lloyd.

J'eus un hoquet surpris. C'était sans doute la première fois que je l'entendais faire une si longue phrase. En fait, je ne l'avais que très rarement entendu parler avant aujourd'hui.

Il me fallut trois secondes avant que ce qu'il venait de dire ne parvienne à mon esprit. Il parlait de Severus, là, non ?

Pâris sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

–Snape sera le bienvenu. Il est ami avec deux d'entre nous. Mais vous, vous n'entrerez pas.

–Si nous n'entrons pas, Snape non plus, fit Valantyn avec un petit sourire.

Lloyd avait rabaissé la fleur à son niveau et ils s'étaient remis au travail.

Pâris secoua la tête. Il échangea un regard avec moi, hésitant, et vint me parler à l'oreille.

–Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les potions de Snape sont géniales, il nous les faut, mais je ne veux pas de ces crétins.

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'avais aucune solution à lui proposer.

–Advienne que pourra, lui répondis–je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers les Serpentards.

–Très bien. Mais vous ne serez pas les bienvenus.

–Nous n'en demandons pas tant, répondit Valantyn en riant.

Et il était beau, quand il riait. Sale pensée que voilà, mais il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Je me remis au travail avec eux, appréhendant de plus en plus cette fameuse soirée.


	4. Sex, Drug & Rock 'n' Roll

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Oui, je sais, j'avais dis que je posterais ce chapitre ci plus vite que le troisième… Malheureusement, du changement dans ma vie perso m'en a un petit peu empêché. Toutes mes excuses !

Etant donné le nombre d'années lumières qui se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois, j'ai préféré faire un petit rappel de mes personnages. (Ben oui, j'ai un peu pitié quand même)

(Oh, et on m'a demandé, pour l'huile d'olive, si c'était du vécu. Et bien, non. Heureusement xD !)

Bonne lecture !

Serdaigles :

Neptune McNaherty : L'héroïne. Gentille fillette un peu (trop) naïve. Née de famille au « Sang Pur », elle se voit fiancée à Damasus Valantyn le jour de ses 17ans.

Anthony Van der Zee : L'un des meilleurs amis de Neptune. 17ans, de Sang Mêlé, très intelligent et particulièrement doué pour le sarcasme. Très franc, il sait appuyer la où ça fait mal.

Parîs Hanson : 17ans, de Sang Mêlé, grand amateur de fête en tout genre. Garçon bruyant mais sympathique, toujours prêt à filer un coup de main aux autres élèves – sauf aux Serpentards, évidemment.

Emmett Smith : 17ans, né de parents Moldus, c'est le meilleur ami de Parîs. Aussi fêtard que ce dernier, il n'hésite pas à ramener de chez le monde Moldu toutes sortes de substance plus ou moins licites.

Lola Scott : 17ans, née de parents Moldus, c'est une des camarades de chambre de Neptune. Très décomplexée, c'est une fille attachante et bavarde.

Peace Mason : 17ans, de Sang Mêlé, c'est la deuxième camarade de chambre de Neptune. Plutôt revêche et lunatique, elle est de nature franche et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Allixëa Miller : 17ans, de Sang Mêlé, c'est la dernière camarade de chambre de Neptune. Discrète, timide, elle est d'une intelligence redoutable et d'une beauté jalousée. C'est l'ex d'Anthony.

Roahl Gray : 17ans, de Sang Mêlé, c'est le capitain de l'équipe de Quidditch. Très sérieux dans le sport et les études, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un de bonne composition, amical et généreux.

Poufsouffles :

Erwan Brooks : 17ans, Préfet en chef, de Sang Mêlé, c'est la tête à claque de base. Prétentieux, (trop) sérieux et moralisateur, il est insupportable aux yeux de tous.

Quincey McFlaye : 17ans, né de « Sang Pur », c'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, en tant que Poursuiveur.

Andrew Weasley : 17ans, « Sang Pur », c'est un garçon franc, drôle et sociable. Il est apprécié de tous.

Brittany Holmes : 17ans, née de parents Moldus. Jeune fille discrète, timide mais très intelligente.

Gryffondors :

(Ici pas de présentations. Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, et vous les connaissez très bien ) !)

James Potter

Lily Evans

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrow

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Serpentards :

Severus Snape ;

Vicky Walter : 16ans, de "Sang Pur", chétive, mais très énergique, elle est dingue de Severus. Très mal connue de ses camarades, elle n'a pas d'amis et ne souhaite pas en avoir.

Zoïa Salienski : 17ans, elle ne connaît pas son père et n'a donc jamais su si elle était de Sang Mêlé ou de Sang Pur. Froide, réservée, elle est de nature solitaire.

Damasus Valantyn : 17ans, de Sang Pur, il est le fiancé de Neptune. Plutôt rebelle, il est contre cette décision. C'est un garçon qui n'apprécie pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire.

Michael Avery Jr : 17ans, Sang Pur, il se montre très méprisant envers les « Sang de Bourbe ». Sinon, c'est un garçon bourré d'humour…

Aramis Lloyd : 17ans, de Sang Pur, sa gueule d'ange contraste avec ses airs de tueurs. Intelligent, sadique et calculateur, il est peu apprécié de ses camarades des autres maisons.

Martin et Cooper : Deux autres serpentards dont on ne sait pas grand–chose, si ce n'est qu'ils sont soit muets, soit stupides, soit les deux.

**Chapitre 4 :****Sex, Drug & Rock 'n' roll**

« Advienne que pourra »… Non mais sérieux, quelle conne je suis, songeais–je lorsque Valantyn me lança un victorieux « A ce soir, McNaherty ! ».

Cette soirée allait être merdique. Elle ne pouvait qu'être merdique, parti comme c'était. Même l'enthousiasme d'Emmett et Parîs avait semblé être ébranlé par la nouvelle de la venue des Serpentards. A table, ce soir là, ils chuchotaient nerveusement, lançant des regards obliques en direction des Serpents.

Valantyn ne semblait pouvoir se séparer de son sourire victorieux. Quant aux autres, ils étaient en pleine conversation joyeusement animée.

En fait, l'excitation semblait avoir gagné chacune des maisons. C'était d'autant plus flagrant sur les visages des septièmes années. Très discret, tiens.

Seul Anthony, comme d'habitude, affichait une mine blasée. Lorsque le bruit des conversations était trop fort pour lui, il se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Severus discutait avec Vicky, égal à lui–même, c'est–à–dire le visage fermé. Et il y avait Andy Weasley, qui, par un curieux hasard, s'était installé pile face à moi à sa table. Et qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards en coin, auquel inévitablement je répondais.

Je n'avais rien mangé. Trop d'angoisse, trop d'appréhension, comme si cette soirée allait déterminer de ma vie entière. Non mais sérieux.

Lorsque nous remontâmes dans notre dortoir, Peace, Lola, Allixëa et moi, j'avais l'estomac qui se tortillait méchamment. Qu'est–ce qu'il se passait ? Etait–ce de devoir affronter Valantyn sans le contexte confortable des cours qui m'angoissait ? Ou était–ce les avances plutôt directes d'Andy ?

Le fait de n'avoir jamais eu de petit ami m'avait rendue plus fleur bleue que la plupart de mes camarades. Suffisait d'écouter les histoires de Lola pour se rendre compte que nous n'avions pas DU TOUT la même vision de l'amour. Pour elle, Amour et Toujours ça rimait surtout avec « Lourd ». Elle avait besoin de changement, de dynamisme, quand moi j'avais plutôt besoin de stabilité.

Quant à Peace, elle était amoureuse depuis sa cinquième année du même garçon. Le chouchou des professeurs, le meilleur élève de notre année, presque aussi sérieux qu'Erwan Brooks et au moins aussi sexy que Sirius Black. Autant vous dire qu'il était particulièrement convoité. Mais Kingsley Shacklebolt était discret, et jusque là je ne l'avais jamais ne serait–ce qu'entraperçu avec une fille. Le Gryffondor accordait à toutes celles qui l'approchaient une attention cordiale, mais aucune n'avait semblé retenir son intérêt. Et si Peace était une combattante quand il s'agissait de notes, elle perdait toute son assurance avec l'amour.

En fait, j'étais plus proche d'Allixëa. Elle–même avait connu la stabilité deux fois. Tom Levy, puis Anthony… Ils avaient formé un si joli couple… Intelligents tous les deux, calmes et matures également, ils s'entendaient tellement bien…

Je les avais enviés.

Leur séparation m'avait fait de la peine. Alors que Lola et Peace assuraient à Allixëa qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, je n'avais cessé de lui demander « Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Pourquoi ? ». J'étais trop proche d'Anthony pour la laisser partir comme ça. Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais su ce qui avait poussé Allixëa à le quitter. Même Anthony n'avait rien voulu en dire. J'avais insisté, mais c'était Severus qui m'avait arrêtée, me rappelant que plus je poussais dans la vie privé d'Anthony, plus il fuyait. Il fallait attendre qu'il en parle de lui–même, si ça lui prenait un jour, quoi.

En y réfléchissant bien, Anthony aurait représenté le parfait petit ami à mes yeux. Si je n'avais pas cette tendance à le considérer comme un frère, peut être aurais–je pu tomber amoureuse. Severus m'avait attirée d'une certaine manière aussi, à une époque. Mais, en toute honnêteté, Vicky me faisait trop peur. Puis, c'est le passé et l'amour de Severus pour Lily qui m'ont arrêtée. J'avais déjà du mal à assumer mes propres parts d'ombres, j'étais incapable d'assumer en plus les siennes. Eh oui, la lâcheté fait partie intégrante de mes caractéristiques ! Ce dont je ne suis pas très fière, d'ailleurs.

Mais Andy… Andy pouvait il représenter un potentiel petit ami ?, songeais–je, allongée sur mon lit.

Il avait beau être très mignon et très gentil, je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Si ce n'est quand il devenait soudain le Andy dragueur. Là, je rougissais, mais en même temps c'est parce que je suis quiche, non ?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un pull blanc qui m'arriva en plein dans la figure.

–Ce soir, poupée, c'est moi qui t'habilles !, fit Peace avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Peace avait tendance à désespérer devant ma manière de m'habiller – ce que je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas, je m'habillais classiquement, et alors ?

Elle prit un jean dans l'armoire de Lola – comment peut elle croire que mon cul entre dans un pantalon appartenant à Lola ? – et me l'envoya. Je n'étais pas forcément très fan de la mode du jean. Cela ne faisait pas très habillé…

–Fais pas cette tronche. Je vais pas te sortir une robe de gala pour ce genre de soirée. Allez, enfile, ajouta t'elle.

Je grognais pour la forme et enfilai le jean. Bon, ça passe. Un peu étroit au niveau des cuisses, mais ça va. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir avant de rougir d'un seul coup.

–PEACE ! Certainement pas ! Non, non, non, non, commençais–je à répéter, tentant d'enlever le foutu jean.

–Oh que si, fit Peace avec un petit sourire en coin, baguette en main.

–QUOU–QUOUUUAAAH ?

–Oh, Nepy, sérieux, ça te va bien. J'en connais un qui appréciera, crois moi, lança Lola depuis la salle de bain, crayon de maquillage à la main.

–C'est trop… moulant, soufflais–je, tentant à nouveau de l'enlever – j'avais oublié que Peace était particulièrement douée en sortilèges.

–C'est le but, coupa Peace. Le pull maintenant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil nerveux au pull–over blanc en boule sur le lit. De là, il avait l'air inoffensif, mais j'avais appris à me méfier. Je le dépliais nerveusement, consciente d'avoir l'air d'une mijaurée, et l'observait. C'était un pull tout simple, avec un col en V qui devait être légèrement décolleté mais sans en faire trop. En fait, c'était un de MES pulls. Je me surpris alors à souffler de soulagement.

–Hey, fit Peace, si je veux que tu sois à l'aise, je ne vais pas t'obliger à changer d'un seul coup !

Elle me fit un câlin et j'enfilais le pull sous son regard appréciateur.

–Et voilà, maintenant tout le monde pourra imaginer quel corps se cache sous ses vêtements !

Je rougis. J'avais du mal à comprendre en quoi c'était une si bonne chose, mais j'avais appris à ne pas contredire Peace. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal. Ca restait même assez passe–partout.

A nouveau de plutôt bonne humeur, je laissais mes camarades me maquiller de bon cœur. Le début de soirée passa vite, et on s'amusa bien toutes les quatre. J'entendis même Allixëa rire, de ce petit pouffement discret, plusieurs fois.

Lorsque les filles furent parties les premières, sans moi qui devait rester attendre Anthony, je me glissais devant le miroir. Mon reflet n'avait jamais été une grosse préoccupation pour moi. Je ne dirais pas que je me foutais de mon apparence, ce n'était pas le cas, mais je n'avais jamais non plus cherché à plaire. Je m'appliquais à paraître propre et soignée, voilà tout. La beauté, ensuite, on l'a où on ne l'a pas, et cela reste d'ailleurs très subjectif. Comment, moi, pouvais–je de manière objective juger si j'étais belle ou non ? Alors je n'essayais pas. Je restais naturelle. Je savais que je n'étais pas laide, pour la bonne et simple raison que les personnes laides sont souvent les souffres douleurs. Ce qui n'a pas été mon cas.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce soir, en regardant le miroir, je me suis dit que ça valait quand même le coup. Allixëa, qui avait un talent certain pour le maquillage des yeux, ayant elle–même des yeux d'un bleu très clairs, avait su exactement comment faire ressortir les miens, qui étaient d'un vert particulièrement pâles – fierté de famille. Ils étaient soulignés d'une ligne noire nette, alors que sur ma paupière le noir était estompé, sans être trop étendu. Cela restait discret, mais habillé.

Mes lèvres étaient étonnamment roses. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. Mais c'était joli, il fallait bien l'admettre.

On toqua à la porte. J'ouvris et tombais sur une petite première année.

–Il y a un garçon qui t'attends dans la salle commune, me dit elle, un peu intimidée, avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

–Ah, euh, merci !, lui criais–je, espérant qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand je me rendis compte d'un fait non négligeable : j'étais encore en chaussette. Merdum. La leçon du jour, assurée par Peace, n'avait jamais fait mention de chaussure. Un autre jour, je serais partie avec mes vieilles godilles à talons miteuses, mais là ce n'était pas envisageable. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans ma valise, espérant dénicher cette fameuse paire que je n'avais jamais sortie, offerte par Athéna au dernier Noël. Elles y étaient, m'attendant sagement, une légère couche de poussière sur le devant. C'était de jolies bottes, noires, à talons fins, qui remontaient jusqu'au dessous des genoux. Je les enfilais à la hâte, les dépoussiérant vite fait bien fait, glissais le jean par–dessus et filais vers la sortie.

Anthony m'attendait au bas des escaliers. Il me lança un regard un peu surpris, mais ne dit rien, ce qui en soit était quand même plutôt vexant. J'étais – presque – sur mon 31 quand même !

–On doit rejoindre Severus et ses camarades devant l'entrée, fit il.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Afin d'être surs de ne pas être recalés à l'entrée de la fête, Valantyn et sa clique avaient décidé de venir avec nous. Ce qui, évidemment, ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement.

Une fois dans les couloirs du château, peu de temps avant le couvre–feu, Anthony se permit un petit commentaire :

–Tu devrais te lâcher les cheveux plus souvent. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu que tu les avais si long.

« Long » était un bien grand mot. Ils m'arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine, quoi. Mais c'était vrai, j'avais tendance à les attacher tout le temps.

Au détour d'un couloir les Serpentards nous attendaient. Je pris soudain conscience de mon apparence en voyant l'expression de Valantyn. Surpris. Pas forcément appréciateur, mais surpris. Pourtant, il m'avait vue avec l'une de mes plus belles robes, à nos fiançailles. Je grimaçais à se souvenir.

–Ca… te change, fit juste Severus, gêné.

Sympa, les mecs, sérieux. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Handicapés sociaux, va !

Je grognais un remerciement. Anthony nous guida dans la direction à prendre pour cette fameuse salle de fête et je le suivis sans rien ajouter.

Le trajet se fit dans un lourd silence. Je sentais des regards sur ma nuque, mais de quel Serpent il s'agissait, mystère. Tout sauf Martin ou Cooper, s'il vous plait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un deuxième Stan Shon.

Arrivée à destination, je fus surprise par le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Nos gentils organisateurs avaient agis intelligemment, insonorisant la salle. Anthony donna le mot de passe à une gargouille qui pivota sur elle–même pour nous laisser entrer. Une fois la porte ouverte, il y avait un petit corridor où nous nous entassâmes avant de toquer à une autre porte. La porte derrière nous se ferma, et celle devant nous s'ouvrit laissant passer un sacré boucan. Des gens hurlaient, riaient, de la musique faisaient vibrer les murs et des lumières colorées balayaient la salle.

Ce fut Emmett qui nous ouvrit, accosté de James Potter et Quincey McFlaye.

–Van der Zee !, s'exclama joyeusement Emmett – qui, malgré qu'il soit plutôt tôt, semblait déjà bien éméché. Entre, entre ! Ah, tu nous ramènes McNaherty et les Serpents ! Entrez, même vous, hein, même si on vous aime pas !

Décidemment bien éméché.

James Potter leva les yeux au ciel et nous laissa passer, attrapant Emmett par les épaules pour le décaler de notre chemin. McFlaye riait des conneries d'Emmett, l'air pas très sobre lui non plus, et attrapa Severus par les épaules. Celui–ci blêmit – il ne supportait pas le Poufsouffle – et se dégagea violemment.

–Te bile pas, Snape, je vais pas te violer, je veux juste le joli sac de potions que tu nous a apportés…

Severus lui laissa donc son sac, semblant particulièrement heureux de s'en débarrasser, et nous suivîmes Anthony à l'intérieur de la salle.

Ce que je vis fit remonter mon angoisse d'un seul coup. Ici, trois élèves de Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais pas vraiment chantaient à tue–tête, complètement bourrés, les airs de rock qui semblaient venir d'une vieille radio Moldue. Là, un couple se roulait des pelles contre un mur. Et là, encore, Parîs fumait un truc étrange qui sentait drôlement bizarre.

Si Severus ne réagit qu'avec un léger haussement de sourcil perplexe, Anthony, lui, se prit la tête dans les mains et marmonna :

–Mais dîtes moi ce qu'on fait là, sérieux…

Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner, puisque je me posais moi–même la question. J'avais l'impression que nous étions tous les trois des extra–terrestres.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Par exemple, Lily Evans et Allixëa étaient assises dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient calmement. Elles devaient avoir du mal à s'entendre, néanmoins, puisqu'elles étaient obligées de se pencher l'une vers l'autre.

Anthony suivit mon regard. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Je me permis alors de lui poser une question :

–Tu l'aimes encore ?

Ce n'était, certes, pas le meilleur moment pour la poser, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air songeur. Comme s'il se demandait si, pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre de me répondre. Il y eut quelques secondes d'hésitations avant qu'il ne se penche vers nous.

–Je vais passer pour un con, nous murmura t'il à l'oreille, mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle pour encore très, très longtemps.

Je lui lançais un regard, surprise de sa franchise, et hochais la tête.

–Tu ne passeras jamais pour un con à mes yeux, fis–je simplement.

Il me sourit, me fit une petite accolade, et se dirigea vers les boissons. J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Severus. Mais lui ne semblait pas surpris.

–Je m'en doutais, dit il simplement. Je pense que je suis plutôt bien placé pour le comprendre, ajouta t'il avec un regard en direction de Lily.

Je grimaçais. Je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler ainsi, avec cet air triste. Il semblait résigné.

« Un peu comme toi », susurra une petite voix dans ma tête.

–Je vais m'asseoir avec elles, dis–je alors.

Severus hocha la tête et parti rejoindre Anthony.

Tout en me dirigeant vers Lily et Allixëa, je songeais à l'aveu d'Anthony. Contrairement à Severus, je croyais que c'était bel et bien fini pour Anthony. Mais évidemment, ce n'était jamais si simple…

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de leur table quand un bras me tira en arrière. Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à un Aramis Lloyd au sourire particulièrement dérangeant.

« Au secours ! », cria ma conscience, essayant de motiver mon corps à réagir. Mais j'étais trop choquée pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis, je me raisonnais. Il n'allait pas me tuer au milieu de tout ce monde, quand même…

Un regard circulaire m'apprit que Severus et Anthony observaient la scène, plus loin, semblant prêts à intervenir, ce qui me rassura. Je reportais mon attention sur Aramis.

En fait, sa main me tenait sans serrer, avec même une certaine douceur, et il se contenta de se pencher vers moi :

–Damasus voulait te voir, je crois.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis quand Môsieur Damasus Valantyn était il obligé de m'envoyer ses sbires ?

–Je préfère te le dire avant que tu ne te défile, ma chère, et pour t'adresser un compliment sur cette tenue. Je crois que sur ce coup là, je suis légèrement jaloux de notre ami Damasus…

Il eut un dernier sourire en coin et me lâcha. Il était parti depuis un moment quand deux de mes neurones entrèrent enfin en contact : « c'était… sensé être flatteur, non ? ». Eberluée, je clignais des yeux bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir la rage monter en moi. Pas contre Valantyn qui semblait avoir besoin de pigeon voyageur, mais parce que, bordel, le premier compliment que je recevais ce soir venait d'Aramis Lloyd ! Aramis Lloyd, quoi !

Un autre neurone entrechoqua les deux premiers et une nouvelle révélation me vint : « Lloyd est au courant pour les fiançailles ! Sinon, pourquoi aurait–il dit être jaloux de Valantyn ? »

Oh, l'enfoiré…

Il était sensé ne pas en parler… « Toi non plus », me souffla ma conscience. Oui, bon. Anthony et Severus avaient deviné, d'ailleurs, hein ? J'arrivais même plus à me mentir à moi–même…

Alors que je me retournais pour reprendre ma route vers cette fameuse table, je fus de nouveau arrêtée.

Sentant mes nerfs sur le point de lâcher, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner vers l'opportun.

–Manquait plus que ça, tiens, grognais–je sous le regard goguenard de Valantyn.

–Suis–moi, dit il juste.

Sans me laisser le temps de refuser, il m'entraîna derrière lui. Adieu, table, adieu Lily et Allixëa…

Il me fit entrer dans ce qui ressemblait dur comme fer à un placard à balai très exigu et referma derrière nous.

–J'ai trouvé une putain de solution.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une solution ! Mon moral remonta soudain en flèche.

–Explique !

–Voilà. On m'a parlé de cette histoire de virginité, d'étiquette, tout ça, tout ça. Ce que je te propose, c'est d'annoncer à tes parents que tu n'es plus vierge, puisque tu n'étais pas au courant de cette règle. Je dis aux miens que je refuse de t'épouser parce que… tu t'es déjà « offerte », on va dire, à un autre homme. Vu leurs principes à la con, ils devraient prendre ça au sérieux et accepter qu'on annule ces fiançailles ! T'en penses quoi ?

Mon humeur s'était assombrie à mesure où il avançait dans son monologue.

–Ouais. Ca aurait pu marcher, fis–je juste.

–Comment ça « aurait pu » ?, grogna t'il.

–Le jour où ma mère m'a parlé de cette règle, elle m'a demandé si j'étais vierge. Et je lui ai répondu que… enfin, je lui ai dis la vérité.

Pas évident d'admettre que j'étais vierge devant lui, quand même.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, plusieurs expressions défilèrent sur son visage. L'incompréhension, la déception, la curiosité et, finalement, l'amusement.

–Alors comme ça, tu es vierge ?

Je grognais.

–Ah, c'est sur, ça aurait été plus simple si ça marchait dans les deux sens, j'aurais pu dire que je refusais de me marier avec un mec qui s'est tapé la moitié de l'école…, lui dis–je méchamment.

Valantyn me regarda quelques secondes avec un air blasé, avant de répondre :

–Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que Damasus Valantyn est le plus gros baiseur de Poudlard ?

–Quoi, t'es puceau ?, lançais–je avec ironie.

Mes nerfs semblaient de nouveau sur le point de lâcher. Et, à vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à foutre de ses histoires de culs.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

–Quand même pas non plus, dit il. Mais je n'ai pas eu tant de filles dans mon lit.

–Super, ravie de l'apprendre.

J'étais fatiguée, d'un coup. Comme si la montée d'espoir, puis la chute, m'avait complètement fracassée. J'avais envie de boire « pour oublier », comme ils disent. Et de fumer. Envie d'être à l'opposée de ce que mes parents avaient réussi à faire de moi.

–Bon, ta solution ne marchera pas, du coup, dis–je simplement. Je vais aller boire, moi.

–Attends, dit il. Tu peux leur dire… que tu as perdu ton pucelage cette année, non ?

Bizarrement, alors que j'aurais pu lui faire remarquer méchamment qu'il était sacrément idiot, je pris un ton plein de patience.

–Autant leur dire que je refuse de me marier avec toi… Ca revient au même, niveau déception.

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant à nouveau. A quoi bon ?, songeais–je. Il n'y avait pas de solution.

–Ou alors, que t'étais bourrée quand ça s'est passé, t'as pas fais exprès. Non, reprit il en voyant mon regard éberlué, qu'on a abusé de toi.

–Mais bien sur. J'accuserais ton pote Lloyd, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus crédible.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

–Bon, on va y réfléchir. Tous les deux, insista t'il devant mon regard fatigué. On en reparlera.

Je hochais la tête et commençais à m'extirper du placard quand il m'arrêta, m'attrapant par le bras – c'est une manie, je vous jure…

–Hey, Neptune. Il y a toujours une solution, OK ?

Trop déprimée pour relever le fait qu'il m'avait appelée par mon prénom, je ne fis qu'hocher la tête.

–OK.

Une fois en dehors du placard, je remarquais alors que pas mal de regards se tournaient vers moi. Et sur Valantyn qui sortait derrière moi. Oh putain. Il y eut quelques rires et huées puis la fête reprit son cours. Très, très discret.

Ma vie est nulle.

Seul un regard ne s'était pas détaché de moi. Et c'était celui de Andy Weasley, qui semblait passablement surpris.

Il me vit passer devant lui comme un fantôme, en direction du bar. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à mon niveau, j'ouvrais une bouteille d'un alcool inconnu, mais qui sentait drôlement bon, et commençait à m'en servir un verre.

–Hey, Nep', tout va bien ?, me demanda Andy. Qu'est–ce que tu foutais avec Valan–… Hey doucement, la, c'est pas du jus de citrouille !

Il arrêta mon mouvement alors que le liquide était arrivé à mi–verre. Puis il prit les choses en main et versa du jus de citrouille à l'intérieur.

–Ca passera mieux comme ça, me dit il gentiment en me tendant le verre. Allez, viens me raconter.

J'attrapais le verre, puis en bus une gorgée. Oh bordel. C'était fort. Trop fort pour moi. Ma gorge était en feu, mais c'était bon.

–Ca va aller ?

Tant de considération et de gentillesse me firent chaud au cœur, après ce début de soirée merdique. J'eus envie de faire un gros câlin à Andy mais me retins. J'avais pas assez bu pour mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

–Ca va, répondis–je dans un coassement.

Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je lui demandais :

–Andy, t'aurais pas une cigarette ?

xXxXx

La plupart des fumeurs se regroupaient dans un coin de la pièce ventilé de manière magique, afin de ne pas gêner les autres. Il y avait Salienski installée là–bas avec Avery, un Poufsouffle et Sirius Black.

Les deux Serpentards d'un côté, les deux autres de l'autre. Et enfin, Andy et moi au milieu. Le verre d'alcool, déjà fini, m'était monté à la tête à une vitesse grisante. En même temps, comme j'expliquais à Andy, j'avais quasiment rien mangé ce soir la. Chaque fois que Pettigrew passait à notre hauteur avec un plateau plein de verres, je prenais le premier qui venait, sous l'œil amusé de Andy.

–On fête quelque chose ?

–Ouais. Je fête le moment où j'ai décidé de faire le contraire de ce que mes parents veulent.

Enfin, tant que ça reste à l'école et qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de l'apprendre, n'ajoutais–je pas.

Andy trinqua avec moi et me donna une cigarette. Il me montra comment l'allumer, comment la fumer, et c'était génial. Bien dégueulasse, mais génial. J'avais cette impression puérile d'être adulte. Parce que je fume, oui, oui. J'avais dis que c'était puéril. Et immature. Et…– ooooh, ma tête…

La soirée défilait sous mes yeux à mesure que j'enchaînais les verres. Emmett – toujours bourré – et Andy étaient en pleine conversation et ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à moi, et je m'ennuyais un peu. Je fis le tour de la salle du regard. Des couples se formaient autour de nous. James Potter tournait autour de Lily Evans avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant rose. Peace semblait avoir réussi à retenir l'attention de Kingsley et ils riaient ensembles. Cela me fit chaud au cœur pour elle, mais il restait quand même cinquante bons centimètres entre eux. Allixëa était assise, toute seule, à la table qu'elle occupait auparavant avec Lily. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. J'eus envie de la rejoindre, mais rester avec Andy était plus rassurant. Lola dansait avec un Remus Lupin mal assuré. Elle devait avoir plutôt bien bu, elle aussi, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Remus. Un peu plus loin, Brittany Holmes – la timide et gentille Brittany Holmes – riait aux blagues sans doute assez salaces d'Aramis Lloyd. Je dus cligner des yeux pour mieux comprendre la scène mais non, ma vue ne m'avait pas trompée. Les regards que lui lançaient Lloyd étaient sans équivoque – il est vrai que Brittany était une jolie fille. Andy, voulant apparemment me parler, suivit mon regard.

–Et bah, souffla t'il. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, tiens.

–C'est Lloyd, avec elle ?, fit Emmett, surpris également.

–Oui, répondit Andy. Brittany en pinçait pour lui il y a quelques années. Je ne savais pas que c'était toujours d'actualité.

–Mais… Lloyd, quoi !, bégayais–je.

–Ils avaient eu un projet en commun en troisième année. Selon Brittany, il n'est pas si con. C'est plutôt un genre qu'il se donne.

« Un genre qu'il se donne »… Ah bah ouais, alors ça excuse tout, tiens. Il restait quand même un Serpentard… Oui bon, Severus en était un aussi, mais…

Etait–ce parce que j'étais bourrée ou bien je venais de prendre conscience que nous jugions un peu rapidement les Serpents ?

Un regard vers Valantyn, qui fumait avec Salienski et Avery en jetant des regards moqueurs à un couple de Poufsouffle me remit dans le droit chemin. Non, j'étais juste bourrée et les Serpentards étaient bien de vils serpents méchants et cruels. Là.

Il était presque minuit quand la fameuse « surprise » de Potter et sa clique fut rendue publique. Au plafond de la salle apparurent soudain des feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs. Moi qui m'attendais à une blague plutôt douteuse, je fus surprise. Mais le but de la manœuvre devint enfin clair lorsque je vis Potter réussir à – enfin – rouler une pelle à Lily, sous la lumière des feux. Ah, c'était si mignon, tiens. Severus allait être à récupérer à la petite cuillère.

Suivant leur exemple, je vis au fur et à mesure de plus en plus de couples enlacés dans la salle.

Cela me ramena soudain à ma situation, et je pris un nouveau verre.

La fête se calmait petit à petit. Le rythme des musiques ralentissait. Emmett nous abandonna pour aller pisser et ne revint jamais. Il était tombé sur Pâris sur le chemin du retour et ils étaient maintenant tout deux occupés à comater sur un canapé.

Anthony et Severus vinrent nous voir. Pour s'assurer que ça allait bien quand même, apparemment.

–Elle n'a jamais bu une goutte d'alcool de sa vie, dit Anthony à Andy en me regardant. Je préfère te prévenir.

–Il y a un début à tout, s'amusa t'il. Vous inquiétez pas, je vais gérer.

–Mais… tu fumes ?, fit Severus en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et essayais de regarder la cigarette qui pendait de ma bouche, au cas où il ne s'adresserait pas à moi. Ah ben ouais, je fume. Je hochais la tête, mais bizarrement, tout le reste tangua avec.

–Elle est déjà bien, là, fit Anthony, l'air aussi surpris que Severus.

Ils me regardèrent encore quelques instants d'un air totalement dépassé, tandis que je me battais avec les cheveux qui m'arrivaient devant les yeux, avant de se mettre à rigoler. Andy les suivit aussitôt, mais avec plus de tendresse. Et ça, même à moitié bourrée, ça me fit chaud au cœur.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, sans plus trop prêter attention à moi, alors que je tentais désespérément de boire dans un verre vide.

–Oh, je connais cette chanson !, fis–je, me redressant soudainement.

Je basculais d'un seul coup en arrière mais fus retenue par Andy. Mon sauveur…

–C'est les Beatles, me souffla t'il à l'oreille.

–Je le savais, dis–je en pointant un doigt fier devant moi.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était les Beatles. Mais cette chanson là, je la connaissais, sur de chez sur.

–Tu danses ?, demandais–je à Andy en me collant à lui.

Maintenant, je pouvais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Le regard qu'il me lança titilla quelque chose en moi. Il y eut un truc dans mon estomac – mais ça, c'était peut être l'alcool – et un autre légèrement plus au sud. Sous la ceinture, en fait. Comme une étrange chaleur.

Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches et me tint de manière à ce que je tienne plus ou moins bien debout.

–Avec plaisir.

C'était un slow. Un long slow. Hey Jude…

Severus et Anthony nous regardaient en discutant. De vraies mères poules. Casée dans les bras d'Andy, je tanguais un peu maladroitement, mais je crois que même sans être bourrée j'aurais tangué. Ce regard…

–Abuse pas d'une fille en état d'ébriété, lui dis–je en balbutiant un peu. Même si je suis pas contre.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

–Ah oui ?

–Mon corps est pas contre, pour l'instant, corrigeais–je. Mais en même temps y'a plus de connexion entre lui et le cerveau…

Son rire me réchauffa tout entière pour de bon. J'avais envie de lui.

–Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, Neptune, dit il doucement, mais tu es très jolie, ce soir.

Aaah, un vrai compliment, venant d'un mec que j'appréciais, en plus.

–Toi aussi, coassai–je.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il portait lui aussi un jean – et étonnamment j'appréciais plus sur les hommes que sur les femmes – et une chemise noire, légèrement entrouverte. Simple, mais efficace.

–Moi aussi je suis très joli ?, s'amusa t'il.

–J'aime bien les chemises noires, répondis–je, totalement à côté de la plaque.

–Et moi j'adore ce que tu portes.

–C'est juste un jean et un pull, balbutiais–je.

Je me sentis obligée de préciser :

–Le pull, c'est le mien.

Il eut un léger sourire.

–Mais ça te va bien. Mieux que l'uniforme.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches et je compris ce dont il voulait parler.

–Les filles l'ont choisi exprès pour que ça te plaise, dis–je, inconsciente que l'alcool me déliait complètement la langue.

–T'as mis cette tenue pour moi ?, souffla t'il.

Je ne répondis pas, perdue dans ses yeux un peu trop sombres. Bien plus sombres que d'habitude. Il souriait toujours mais n'insista pas.

En tournant sur nous même je vis du mouvement vers Sev' et Anthony. Allixëa s'était visiblement levée de table et entraînait son ex derrière elle, laissant Severus tout seul. Celui–ci poussa un soupir, se sentant visiblement un peu seul, et… alluma une cigarette ?

–Haan ! Severus tu fumeeees !, lançais–je. Je savais pas !

Il me regarda d'un air goguenard.

–T'es complètement bourrée, ma chère, dit il. Alors je crois que j'ai bien droit de m'en fumer une.

Il avait les yeux rivés vers Lily et James. Oui, songeais–je, il avait bien droit de faire quelques écarts de conduite, lui aussi.

Inconsciente du fait que j'aurais certainement honte de mes actes le lendemain, je continuais à piailler conneries sur conneries, buvant également verres sur verres.

Puis ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.


End file.
